These are our moments
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Take a journey with Riley and Lucas through the years. A collection of one-shots from when they are 14 years old to life in their 30s. Read the moments that define them as a couple and document their love together
1. Chapter 1

**As you can tell, I absolutely love Rucas! They are one of my favorite TV couples ever! So I decided to write a story with different moments throughout their life together. Leave suggestions on moments you would like to see of the couple! No worries, I will still be keeping up with my other story on a regular basis too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

"Is that the last of it?" Riley Matthews asked her boyfriend as he placed the box on the kitchen counter.

"I think so," Lucas Friar said as he looked around their apartment.

Their apartment. The thought brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his heart. The twenty and twenty-one year old were about to start their junior year at NYU. After much thought and discussion, they decided that it was time to get a place of their own. They had been dating for the last six years and knew that their relationship was not slowing down any time soon. They both agreed that living together was the next big step in their relationship. It was one they were ready for. They were ready to take on this moment together.

"There is so much to unpack," Riley's brown eyes widened as she took in all the boxes. They took up the majority of their living room and kitchen.

"We have time," Lucas shrugged but realized that she was completely right.

"No we don't!" Riley protested. "We have to start thinking about school and our jobs. We are never going to get this place organized. Plus we still haven't decided what we want to do with the second bedroom."

"Riley," Lucas walked over and laughed at her rambling.

"Plus we have to decorate. Our friends are going to want to come over and hang out. We have absolutely no where for them to sit or even eat!" Riley exclaimed and then felt Lucas's lips on hers. "There's no time for kissing!"

"There's always time for kissing," Lucas corrected.

"Why aren't you more worried?" Riley placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"I think you are worried enough for the both of us," The Texas native laughed.

"I just want this to be perfect," Riley pouted.

"It will be perfect," Lucas promised.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"Because we are here together," Lucas said. "If I have learned anything in the last six years of our relationship, it's that we work well together. There is nothing that we can't get through."

"I love you," Riley smiled and leaned into her boyfriend's arms.

"I love you too princess," Lucas kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

"You know," Riley lifted her lip in a smirk. "We haven't seen the bedroom yet."

"Oh?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. Riley started to blush at the look he gave her and felt her heart fill with love.

"Maybe we should go check it out?" Riley asked. Lucas never answered with words. He flipped his girlfriend over his shoulder and started to walk towards the bedroom. "Lucas!" Riley laughed.

Later that night, Riley walked out into the living room. She was in a pair of old sweats and one of Lucas's NYU t-shirts. She sat down on one of the boxes and looked around the apartment. Everything felt right. She knew that what she and Lucas had was meant to last. She saw something sticking out of the box right in front of her. She reached over to grab the red velvet box and smiled. She knew exactly what was in that box. It took her back to when she was fourteen years old. She popped the box open and smiled. It was the jellybean Lucas gave her when he chose her all those years ago.

"You're not seriously unpacking are you?" Lucas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat next to the box his girlfriend was sitting on. "What you got there?"

"It's the jellybean you gave me at the ski lodge," Riley showed him the velvet box and he smiled as he took it from her.

"Talk about a throwback," Lucas laughed.

"Did you think then that we would be where we are today?" Riley asked.

"I did," Lucas nodded.

"Really?" Riley asked and ran a hand through his hair.

"I knew then that you were the girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life," Lucas said.

"We were so young," Riley laughed.

"It didn't matter," Lucas said. "I always knew in my heart that it was you."

"I did too," Riley admitted.

"Still glad you fell into my lap on the subway?" Lucas asked.

"I would fall into your lap on the subway every day for the rest of my life," Riley promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

Riley Matthews felt like her throat and nose were on fire. She was a combination of hot and cold. She would finally find comfort under the blankets but then would be too hot and have to kick them off. She coughed every time she rolled onto her back and then her chest would ache. She was miserable. She would give anything to be at school with her friends. Instead, she found herself lying on the couch in her living room and aimlessly flipping through the channels. The sixteen year old finally decided on a channel when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Seriously?" Riley grumbled and then wrapped herself in a blanket before walking over. She swung the door open with a miserable groan but instantly felt that go away when she saw who was on the other side. "Lucas, what are you doing here?" Riley asked before looking at the clock. She realized it was close to three o'clock and that school was already out.

"I wanted to come over and check on you," Lucas said and then lifted his hands to show what he was holding. "I brought chicken noddle soup, a piece of chocolate cake, and hot tea."

"You didn't have to do all that," Riley felt her chest start to tighten but knew it had nothing to do with the cold she was battling and everything to do with the love she felt for her boyfriend of two years.

"I wanted to," Lucas said before he followed Riley into the living room. She curled back up on the couch and he took a seat next to her.

"Sorry I look so terrible," Riley gestured to her rumpled up pajamas and messy hair.

"I think you look beautiful," Lucas said.

"Oh stop," Riley blushed and waved her boyfriend off.

"I'm serious," Lucas demanded.

"I look awful," Riley protested.

"I think a red nose and messy hair suit you," Lucas smiled and she could not stop the laugh that slipped from her lips. "You could be wearing a paper bag and I would still think you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I really want to kiss you right now but I also really don't want to get you sick," Riley said. Lucas lifted her hand and placed a sweet kiss on her wrist.

"How about that for now and a rain check for a kiss later?" Lucas asked.

"Deal," Riley nodded and then smiled as her boyfriend left one more kiss on her wrist.

"So what are we watching?" Lucas asked as he got comfortable on the couch.

"I just picked a random channel," Riley shrugged.

"How about a movie?" Lucas suggested.

"Sure," Riley nodded and leaned her head onto the pillow as she watched her boyfriend pick a movie out for them to watch.

A movie and a half later and Riley could already feel her spirits lifted. She looked over to see Lucas watching the movie so intently. He would continuously ask her if she was okay and if she needed anything. She wondered how she got so lucky. She knew that there were not many people that would want to spend a sunny afternoon, cooped up on the couch with a person battling a terrible cold. She was the lucky one that got to call him her boyfriend. He could make any situation better and her happy when she was in a miserable mood.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," Riley admitted.

"Well that makes two of us," Lucas said.

"Thank you for taking care of me today," Riley smiled and grabbed Lucas's hand.

"In sickness and in health," Lucas promised and Riley blushed hardcore.

"Sounds like a marriage vow," Riley said.

"One day," Lucas nodded and Riley believed it. She knew that this was the guy she was probably going to spend the rest of her life with. She knew that they were young but she also knew that there was no other guy in the world that could ever make her feel the way he does.

"I love you," Riley said.

"I love you too princess," Lucas ran a thumb over her hand and stared at her with those emerald green eyes. The two knew that they were lucky to have met each other that one day on the subway. While they were still in the beginning of their love story, they knew they had many more years of love and memories to create together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note! I am completely open to any suggestions that you guys have. If there is any moment that you want to see between Riley and Lucas, just leave a review and I will write it the best I can! Hope you all continue to enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"I think I want it with pepperoni," Riley decided. "No wait peppers. No actually mushrooms. I could go for sausage on it though."

"You know they make a special kind of pizza with all of those right?" Lucas asked with an amused look on his face.

"They do?" Riley perked up and rubbed her hands together. "Then I want this magical pizza."

"It's called a supreme pizza," Lucas said.

"Sounds wonderful," Riley licked her lips. "What are you still doing here? Go! Order!"

"Yes ma'am," Lucas raised his hands in defeat and walked over to grab his cellphone. Riley smiled at her handsome husband and watched him casually order the pizza. "Should be here in half hour."

"Half hour?" Riley exclaimed. "I can't wait that long!"

"I think you'll survive," Lucas promised.

"Can I have a snack while I wait?" Riley pouted and knew that her husband of five years was going to have a hard time saying no. The twenty-nine year old stared at his twenty-eight year old wife for a good, long minute before finally caving.

"Fine," Lucas groaned and walked over to the kitchen to get her something.

"Yay! The baby and I love you very much," Riley rubbed her nine month pregnant belly and smiled when she felt a kick. Any day now they would get to meet their little boy and she could barely contain her excitement.

"I would hope so," Lucas laughed.

"I can't wait to meet him," Riley felt another kick and started to smile. She grabbed Lucas's hand and placed it on her bump. "That's our son."

"I still can't believe it," Lucas shook his head in amazement. "The idea that we could create something so beautiful. A little piece of the both of us in there."

"I hope he is just like you," Riley admitted.

"Me? No way," Lucas protested. "He has to be all you."

"If he is anything like his dad, he's going to be perfect. Strong, caring, passionate, loving, supportive, insanely good looking, beautiful green eyes. Our kid will be lucky to have you as their dad," Riley said.

"I love you," Lucas kissed Riley and then stroked her cheek.

"I love you," Riley smiled sweetly. "And we love you little boy Friar."

 **. .GMWRUCAS.  
**

"Lucas!" Riley yelled later that night. It was about eleven- thirty and her husband was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"What? What happened?" Lucas ran into their bedroom and saw his wife hunched over, clutching her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"I think it's time!" Riley gasped in pain and then felt water trickle down her leg. "Oh yeah, it's definitely time. My water just broke."

"What? Now? You're in labor? You can't be in labor!" Lucas panicked and then started to run around the room looking for his clothes. "Where are my pants? Where is my shirt? I can't go to the hospital looking like this. Oh no, we aren't ready for this."

"Lucas!" Riley yelled and watched her husband stop and look at her. "You need to get a hold of yourself."

"Right, yeah. I need to get dressed," Lucas quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt before helping his wife walk to the living room.

"Your keys," Riley said before they could leave the apartment.

"Oh yeah," Lucas ran over the kitchen to grab his keys. "Got them! Now what?"

"Good," Riley laughed. "Now let's go to the hospital and have the baby."

"Right, hospital!" Lucas quickly ran out of the apartment. Riley stood with her arms crossed and waited for him to remember that he left without her. He sheepishly walked back into the apartment. "Sorry."

"You're so lucky I love you," Riley rolled her eyes but could not stop the laugh.

 **. .GMWRUCAS**

"One more push Mrs. Friar," Doctor Rhodes instructed.

Riley gave it her all. Somewhere deep inside she found the strength. Maybe because she was so desperate to meet her son. Or maybe it was because of the encouragement her husband was giving her. He was giving her the strength to have this baby. He was the reason she found that last burst of energy to push with all her might. When she heard that cry, she knew it was all worth it. She knew that she just brought a miracle into this world. She felt the tears running down her face and looked over to see her husband in a similar position. He was looking at her with admiration and tears in his eyes.

"You did it babe," Lucas whispered and then kissed her sweaty forehead.

"We did it," Riley corrected and then turned back to her doctor.

"Would you guys like to meet your baby?" Doctor Rhodes.

"Yes please," Riley nodded enthusiastically and then felt her son placed in her arms. She saw the little bundle of joy in her arms and let out a gasp. "He's beautiful."

"He's perfect," Lucas agreed. Baby Friar opened his eyes and the young parents got a glimpse of the emerald green eyes that matched his father.

"He has your eyes," Riley admired.

"And your brown hair," Lucas ran a gentle hand over the top of his head. He saw a little fuzz of brown hair.

"He's a perfect combination of us," Riley whispered.

"We did good, didn't we?" Lucas asked as he looked over at his wife.

"We did perfect," Riley nodded. "And I think this is just the beginning for us."

"I love you little guy," Lucas kissed his son's tiny cheek.

"Welcome to the world Austin Joe Friar," Riley whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

Riley Matthews knew that she was in love. She could feel it in her heart every time her boyfriend walked into a room. Her breath would quicken, her toes would curl, and her smile would brighten. She waited for the moments when she got to spend time with him. After only eight months of dating, she knew that this feeling was not going away any time soon. Of course they were young, she had just turned fifteen and he was only sixteen but it did not matter in the slightest to her. She knew her feelings. She knew how she felt about the green eyed boy that had stolen her heart on the subway in middle school.

Her only issue was how she wanted to tell him. She was worried that his feelings were not as strong as hers. After all they had been through, she was scared that this was going to be moving too fast for him. They survived the uncertainties, a love triangle, and random people trying to come between the two of them. She knew that they could survive anything that was thrown at them. Their communication was strong and there was no one else in the world that made her smile the way he did. She laughed just a little louder because of him and he made her feel like she was truly a princess. She decided she was going to tell him. She was going to be honest with her boyfriend about how she felt.

"Hey," Lucas greeted his girlfriend at school the next day.

"Hi!" Riley smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Did you walk to school with Maya this morning?" Lucas asked when he noticed the blonde was missing.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "She had to go work on an art project so I just decided to wait for you here."

"How's your morning been?" Lucas asked and rested on the locker next to Riley's.

"Okay," Riley shrugged. "Nothing too special."

"We should do something this weekend," Lucas said.

"What did you have in mind?" Riley asked.

"We could have a movie night at my house," Lucas suggested. "My parents will be home so your dad doesn't have to worry about us being alone."

"I think a movie night sounds perfect," Riley smiled. "As long as they aren't scary!"

"But then how will I get you to cuddle with me?" Lucas pouted.

"Guess you're going to have to just test your luck," Riley playfully smiled.

"I'll think of a way," Lucas smirked and Riley playfully rolled her eyes. She really loved this guy.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"After you my lady," Lucas gestured to the basement and Riley smiled.

"Such a gentleman," Riley said and then walked down the stairs towards his giant basement. She dropped down onto one of the couches and watched him walk over to sit with her.

"I got you gummy bears," Lucas gestured to the table full of snacks.

"You really are trying to win the award for best boyfriend," Riley reached over to grab a red gummy bear and then cuddled into his side.

"So all I ever have to do is buy you gummy bears to get you to cuddle with me?" Lucas asked.

"Cake would help too," Riley looked up and smiled.

"I may have some upstairs," Lucas said.

"I love you," Riley said and then realized what she said and quickly moved away. Lucas's eyes widened as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Riley quickly shook her head and looked away.

"Did you say you love me?" Lucas asked.

"Uh no," Riley scratched the side of her head and bit her lip.

"Riley," Lucas's voices was a whole lot closer and she turned to see him sitting right next to her. "I know you said that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it," Riley mumbled.

"So you don't love me?" Lucas asked.

"No! I mean yes, I mean. I do love you. I just didn't mean for it to slip out like that," Riley explained and then the room fell silent. "Can you say something?" Riley pleaded.

"I love you too," Lucas said and she quickly turned to face him.

"You do?" Riley's eyes widened.

"Of course I do," Lucas said. "You beat me to it. I have been trying to tell you that for the past week."

"You really love me?" Riley's voice quivered and her eyes filled with happy tears.

"I really love you Riley Matthews," Lucas smiled and brushed away a tear. "Don't cry."

"Happy tears," Riley promised.

"Well let's make it a smile," Lucas brushed her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her.

"I love you," Riley whispered and it felt really good to say it.

"I love you too," Lucas kissed her again and then rested his forehead against hers. It was officially, Lucas Friar loved Riley Matthews and they could not be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **** **Chapter 5**

"Hey kiddo," Shawn Hunter walked into the Matthews apartment and saw Riley on the couch doing homework.

"Uncle Shawn!" Riley jumped off the couch and rushed over to hug her dad's best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped Katy off at work and thought I would stop in to say hi," Shawn explained.

"How's she feeling?" Riley asked. Katy Hart- Hunter was currently seven months pregnant with hers and Shawn's first baby.

"She's good," Shawn said. "She and Maya are so excited."

"I know. Maya couldn't stop talking about how she was going to have a little brother the other day," Riley laughed.

"So where's your parents?" Shawn asked.

"Still at work," Riley said. Shawn was about to say something when he noticed something sticking out of the seventeen year olds backpack.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shawn pointed at Riley's backpack and she looked over with wide eyes.

"It's not what you think Uncle Shawn!" Riley protested and quickly snatched her backpack.

"It's a condom!" Shawn exclaimed. "You're so young! Absolutely not! There is no way you are old enough for that!"

"I'm not Uncle Shawn," Riley furiously shook her head and then her dad decided to walk through the front door that moment.

"Cory!" "Dad!" Shawn and Riley both exclaimed at the exact same time.

"Shawnie! What are you doing here?" Cory smiled wide and Riley knew she was in trouble.

"Do you know what your daughter has in her backpack?" Shawn pointed at the brunette girl and Cory looked between his daughter and best friend. "She has a condom!"

"WHAT?" Cory shouted.

"It's not what you think!" Riley protested. At that exact moment, Lucas walked through the front door and Riley felt her face pale.

"You!" Cory glared at his daughter's boyfriend.

"What did I do?" Lucas's green eyes widened as he looked at the two older men glaring at him.

"Why does my niece have a condom in her backpack?" Shawn glared at the younger boy, who quickly looked at his girlfriend in surprise.

"Uh, I really don't know. It's not ours," Lucas shook his head and slowly backed up to the front door.

"Oh no you don't," Shawn moved to stand in front of the door and refused to let his niece's boyfriend leave. Riley mouthed an apology to her boyfriend. "Somebody better start explaining."

"It was a joke, Uncle Shawn. We are not doing what you think we are doing," Riley explained.

"What a terrible joke!" Shawn protested. "Why are you not freaking out, Cory?"

"I am usually the first to freak out but against my better judgement, I actually trust this kid. After three years of them together, I believe them. He's kind of grown on me," Cory explained.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Shawn crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"I don't know," Cory shrugged.

"I still don't trust you," Shawn narrowed his eyes at Lucas.

"Uncle Shawn!" Riley exclaimed. "Come on Lucas, we can go talk in my room."

"Keep the door open!" Shawn yelled as the two teenagers walked away and then mumbled under his breath. "Teenagers."

"I hear ya Shawnie," Cory agreed.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"Soooo," Riley hesitantly smiled when the young couple were seated at the bay window.

"You have condoms?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Darby gave it to me," Riley rolled her eyes. "She said we were looking all cute and in love and figured it was better to be prepared."

"Seriously?" Lucas laughed.

"Apparently since we have been together for three years, everyone makes assumptions," Riley explained.

"People need to mind their own business," Lucas shook his head.

"Exactly," Riley agreed.

"Your Uncle Shawn is scary," Lucas said. "I always thought he liked me."

"He's kind of super protective of me and Maya," Riley explained.

"That was a surprising reaction from your dad," Lucas said.

"I know," Riley said. "You know something?"

"What's that?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Every time something crazy happens, it just reminds me how lucky I am to go through it all with you. I love you so much," Riley said.

"I love you too princess. There is no one else I would want to go through life with," Lucas promised.

"Gross," Cory groaned and Shawn agreed as the two eavesdropped from the doorway of his daughter's bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I wanted to write a chapter on something I would imagine happening during the whole triangle fiasco! I was not a huge fan of the triangle and as you can tell I am a huge Rucas fan! I do like Maya and her friendship with both Lucas and Riley, I just was never a fan of her and Lucas as a couple. Continue to send ideas on moments you want to see happen!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

Lucas knew how much this triangle was hurting Riley. He could see the forced smiles, the fake enthusiasm, and the way that she was withdrawing to herself. It killed him to see her in so much pain. They were only freshman in high school. There was no way that they should be dealing with this kind of drama. He hated that she doubted the way he felt about her for even a second. If there was one thing he knew throughout this whole triangle, it was his feelings for Riley. There was never a doubt in his mind about how he felt for her. He would give anything just to see a genuine smile from her again.

"Hey Riley," Lucas smiled at the brunette when he saw her sitting at Topanga's the next day.

"Oh hey Lucas," Riley smiled but it was not the warm smile Lucas was usually used to.

"What are you up to?" Lucas asked. He wanted to sit next to her but she chose to sit in the single seat, so it left him no choice but to sit on the couch.

"Just working on homework," Riley shrugged.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Lucas said but was interrupted when their friends walked in.

"Ugh, why did we have to go to high school?" Maya groaned and dropped on the couch next to Lucas. Farkle and Zay took a seat on the two seats across from Riley. Lucas noticed the way Riley's eyes shifted between him and Maya before she turned away. He also noticed the look that Riley shared with Farkle and felt jealousy bubble inside.

"Where's Smackle?" Riley asked Farkle.

"She had to get home for some family thing," Farkle said.

"Were you two waiting for us long?" Maya asked as she looked between Riley and Lucas.

"No," Riley shook her head. "Lucas just got here before you did."

"Oh," Maya seemed to feel better about that answer. "I was thinking we could all go out this weekend."

"I'm down," Zay quickly agreed and Farkle nodded in agreement.

"Sure," Lucas nodded. "What do you think, Riley?"

"Uhm, sure. I think I'm free," Riley said. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Will you pick me up? Then we can all meet at Riles place," Maya directed her question at Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. Maya smiled excited and Lucas returned the smile. Riley looked up to see Farkle looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I actually have to get home," Riley said as she started to pack up her backpack. "I promised my parents I would watch Auggie for them."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Lucas asked.

"That's okay. I'll be fine," Riley sent another forced smile his way and he felt defeated by her answer.

"I'm actually heading out too so I'll just walk with you," Farkle said as he grabbed his backpack and moved towards the brunette. Riley only nodded in response and the two walked out of Topanga's together. Lucas watched them walk away together and felt his chest tighten in jealousy. He should have insisted that he walk her home.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Riley asked when she saw the Texas native crawling through her bay window. She put down the book she was reading and walked over to sit with him.

"I wanted to finish that talk we were having earlier," Lucas said.

"Oh," Riley said. "It's kind of late, so we can do this another day."

"It's seven thirty," Lucas raised an eyebrow and then noticed that she was already in her pajamas for the night.

"I have a ton of homework," Riley gestured towards her bedroom but realized that she had no textbooks or notebooks out.

"Please?" Lucas pleaded. Riley let out a sigh and finally nodded.

"Okay," Riley agreed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's actually more that I have something to say to you," Lucas said.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Don't give up on us," Lucas said.

"What?" Riley's eyes widened in surprise and she leaned back into her pillows.

"Don't ever stop fighting for us, Riley. I want you to know that I haven't," Lucas said and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be saying this," Riley shook her head.

"I know," Lucas agreed. "I know that this is all a mess and that it's not fair to Maya but I had to say it. I had to let you know that I still see you."

"Why would you say that?" Riley asked.

"Because I can see how you're feeling, Riley. You're not the same happy Riley that you were before Texas. I can see how much this is hurting you. I see the pain in your eyes whenever I am with Maya. I see the way you force smiles and cheeriness. We may be in the middle of a triangle but I always see," Lucas explained. Riley felt her eyes well with tears because that was exactly how she was feeling.

"I thought you stopped liking me," Riley admitted. Lucas grabbed her hand and the two felt that electricity that they always did.

"I never have stopped liking you," Lucas promised.

"What about Maya?" Riley asked.

"This isn't about her," Lucas said. "This is about us. Keep fighting for us."

"I will," Riley promised. Lucas leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess," Lucas smiled and then crawled back out the bay window. Riley watched him go with a new sense of determination in her chest. She was ready to fight for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick note: You guys are amazing! All of your reviews, follows, favorites are so insanely appreciated! They are what inspire me to keep writing my stories. I am blown away by all the support I have received and to see what you all think of what I write! I will continue to write this story for as long as you want!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

Riley Friar paced back and forth in her bedroom. The newly turned twenty-eight year old had huge news for her husband and she was deciding the best way to tell him. She was pregnant with their first child and the excitement she was feeling was contagious. She knew that if she did not tell her husband soon, he would figure it out on his own. He always had a way of reading Riley and knowing exactly what was going through her mind. She weighed the options in her head. She could take him out to a nice dinner and tell him there. She decided against that. Maybe a cute little gift that was baby related? She shook her head and let out a sigh. He was going to be home any minute and she had no idea how she wanted to do this.

"Ugh," Lucas groaned as he walked through the front door and then slammed the door closed behind him. Riley flinched at the noise and quickly rushed out to the living room to see her less than pleased husband.

"Hey honey," Riley cautiously smiled. The twenty-nine year old turned to his wife and gave her a half smile. "What's the matter?"

"The resident deleted all the files on the computer today and it took four hours for someone from tech to get there and fix it," Lucas explained before dropping on the couch with a sigh. Riley walked over and took a seat next to Lucas before grabbing his hand. "It's kind of hard to deal with patients when we have no records on why they are there. It's not like the animals can tell us what's wrong."

"Don't their owners tell you?" Riley asked. Her husband was now a full time veterinarian after years of school and hard work.

"Some of them were left there overnight so we had to call all the owners to confirm why they were in," Lucas said and then decided to change the subject. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Riley smiled and then thought of her kindergarteners. "They were adorable as always."

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Lucas asked his wife. "I think if I sit around the house I'm just going to think of my day and get annoyed all over again."

"Sure," Riley nodded. "Chinese food?"

"Sounds perfect. Just let me change and then we can head out," Lucas said before standing. Before he walked out of the room, he leaned down and kissed his wife. "Seeing you always makes my day better," Lucas said and then went to change. Riley blushed at her husband's and without even realizing it, she placed a hand on her stomach.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"I'm stuffed," Lucas groaned when the two were on the subway back from the restaurant.

"I think you ate enough for the both of us," Riley laughed.

"You didn't really eat much. Are you feeling okay?" Lucas asked and Riley smiled at his worried tone.

"I'm okay," Riley nodded. "My stomach has just been off a little lately."

"Have you gone to the doctor?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley said and felt a little queasy when the subway shifted. She leaned against the pole and smiled at her husband who was on the seat behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit?" Lucas asked.

"I sat so much today. It feels good to stand and stretch my legs out for a little bit," Riley explained.

"If you insist," Lucas said and then felt the subway jolt. His wife stumbled a bit and fell into his lap. "Hey."

"Hi," Riley laughed.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas smirked.

"I love it," Riley smiled a cute little smile.

"Seems to happen to us a lot, huh?" Lucas tightened his grip on Riley and leaned his head on her arm.

"Hopefully not for a while though. I might crush you," Riley smirked and knew that this was her moment. What better place than their first meeting and first kiss?

"What are you talking about?" Lucas laughed. "You could never crush me."

"I just may in about seven months," Riley slowly said and watched her husband's face for a reaction.

"Seven months?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. Riley just smiled and then looked down at her now flat stomach. Lucas's eyes widened as he connected eyes with his wife. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm having your baby Friar," Riley smiled and then felt her husband's lips connect with hers. She had one of those moments where she felt breathless in the best kind of way and could feel the love radiating off her husband. "So you're okay with this?"

"Are you kidding? This is the best news! We're having a baby!" Lucas cheered.

"I love you," Riley smiled.

"I love you so much," Lucas said.

"Looks like the subway is the beginning of another new era for us. It's the place we met and the place you found out about baby Friar," Riley said.

"Looks like the subway really is our lucky place," Lucas said and then placed a hand on Riley's flat stomach. "I love you so much little one," Lucas kissed her stomach and then connected eyes with Riley. "Thank you."

"For what?" Riley asked.

"For making me whole again. For believing in me when no one else did. For being my home," Lucas said. Riley's eyes welled with tears and she rested her forehead on Lucas's.

"Thank you for being you," Riley kissed Lucas and then pulled back to smile at him. In just seven months, the two would welcome their first son. It was another moment that the two would remember for the rest of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

Fifteen year old Riley Matthews was excited. Tonight was her one year anniversary with her boyfriend and she could hardly wait. She tried to get him to tell her all day what he had planned, but Lucas never slipped. She was even more excited that their anniversary fell on a Friday and they would be able to stay out a little later than a school night. She walked over to her closet trying to decide what to wear. Since she had no idea what they were doing, she decided to just play it safe. She grabbed a blue, three quarter sleeved dress covered in flowers with her brown boots. She did her hair in a braid and put on very little lip gloss. She knew that she looked casual but dressy at the same time.

"You excited for tonight, honey?" Topanga Matthews walked into her daughter's bedroom and smiled at how beautiful she looked.

"I can't believe that it's already been a year," Riley smiled dreamily.

"Time sure does fly," Topanga agreed. "Any idea where he is taking you tonight?"

"He wouldn't tell me," Riley shook her head.

"Well if I've learned anything about Lucas, it's that he knows you very well. He would never do something that he didn't think you'd like," Topanga said as the doorbell rang.

"That's him!" Riley exclaimed.

"I'll go save him from your dad," Topanga laughed and Riley smiled at her mom.

"Hey mom?" Riley called out. Topanga turned around to smile at her daughter.

"Yeah honey?" Topanga asked.

"I love you," Riley smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart, so much," Topanga smiled once more before walking towards her husband's voice. Riley smiled at her reflection in the mirror before rushing out to meet her boyfriend.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed and Lucas looked over from his conversation with Cory to admire his girlfriend.

"You look beautiful," Lucas said with wide eyes and a goofy grin on his face.

"Gross," Cory Matthews stuck his tongue out but smiled at the young couple none the less.

"I'll have her back by ten. If that's okay?" Lucas asked as he looked at his girlfriend's parents.

"Ten thirty is okay," Cory surprised the group by saying.

"Thank you," Riley smiled and then rushed out of the apartment with her boyfriend.

"You ready?" Lucas asked once the two were outside the apartment.

"I'm ready," Riley smiled as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"What is this?" Riley's eyes widened in amazement. The two had talked their whole walk and before Riley realized it, they were in Central Park. They were sitting in a corner and there was a blanket spread out on the grass and a basket with food.

"I may have had some help. Remember when I just said I had to text my mom? That was actually Zay to let them know we were here and they could run and hide," Lucas explained.

"This is so perfect," Riley said and took a seat on the blanket. "Did you make dinner?"

"I made sandwiches and cake," Lucas said and Riley let a huge smile fill her face.

"You did?" Riley asked.

"One year ago today I told you that I would get you sandwiches and cake. What better way to celebrate our one year anniversary?" Lucas asked.

"You are perfect," Riley leaned over and kissed her boyfriend.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Lucas asked as the two started to eat their sandwiches and cake with a bottle of coke to share.

"It has honestly been the best year of my life," Riley admitted.

"Me too," Lucas said.

"After everything we went through I was worried that we would never get here," Riley said.

"I wasn't," Lucas admitted.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"I always knew it was you. There has never been a doubt in my mind that we would one day get to this point," Lucas said. Riley stared at her boyfriend in amazement.

"Thanks for giving me the best year of love and happiness," Riley smiled.

"Thanks for making New York home for me," Lucas said and then moved closer. "I got you something."

"I thought we agreed on no gifts!" Riley exclaimed as she watched her boyfriend pull out a box. "What's this?"

"Open it," Lucas urged. Riley sent one more curious look in her boyfriend's direction before finally opening the box. She let out a gasp and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Lucas," Riley whispered before pulling the bracelet out of her box. The charms on the bracelet all spread out and she took in each one. There was a New York symbol, a Texas symbol, a leaf, a jellybean, a crown, and an L. "It's beautiful."

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked and helped her slide it onto her wrist.

"I love it," Riley promised and then locked eyes with Lucas. "I love you."

"I love you too princess," Lucas whispered. "Did you see the crown?"

"Is that because you call me princess?" Riley asked.

"It's because you're my princess," Lucas said.

"Happy anniversary," Riley pulled Lucas in for a kiss and then rested her forehead against his.

"Happy anniversary," Lucas said and pulled her into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"So are you excited?" Maya Hart asked her best friend. She was sprawled out on the bed that her best friend shared with her longtime boyfriend as Riley packed a small suitcase.

"I am," Riley nodded. "It's been a week since I've seen him."

"Why did he have to go to Texas so early?" Maya asked.

"Eric wanted him there for pre-wedding stuff," Riley said. "So he and Zay decided to just head out a little earlier and then I would meet him there."

Riley was about three hours away from her flight to Texas. The twenty-one year old was headed out to spend a long weekend with her boyfriend. One of Lucas's best friends, Eric Jones, was about to get married. Since Lucas and Zay were both groomsmen, they needed to head out a little earlier to get ready for the wedding and to just be there for their friend. In the last seven years of being a couple, Riley had a much better impression of Texas. The couple had been there a few times throughout their relationship and it did not leave the same bitter feeling inside her that it once did. She knew this time there was no way that her boyfriend was going to leave her for anyone else, especially her best friend.

"Maybe the next wedding that we all go to will be yours," Maya smirked at her best friend. Riley felt her face heat up and she waved her friend off.

"Not any time soon," Riley shook her head.

"Whatever you say Riles," Maya smiled.

"Maybe it will be yours and Josh's wedding," Riley smirked. It was Maya's turn to blush at the mention of her boyfriend of three years.

"Too early in the relationship," Maya protested.

"Whatever you say Peaches," Riley smiled.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. Her boyfriend was standing there with a sign that said Princess with a heart. She felt her heart fill with love and she quickly rushed over, jumping into her boyfriend's arms. Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley tightly and spun her around.

"I missed you so much princess," Lucas whispered into Riley's ear. She lifted herself onto her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips, missing the feeling this last week.

"I missed you too," Riley kissed him once more. Lucas grabbed her bag and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and directed her out of the airport.

"How's the apartment?" Lucas asked.

"Lonely without you," Riley sighed. "I hate going to bed without you next to me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. We are together now," Lucas kissed Riley's temple and she relished in the feel.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Riley asked.

"Well I was hoping that we could do something," Lucas said.

"Really? You don't have any plans with the guys?" Riley asked.

"Not tonight," Lucas shook his head. "The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and then the wedding is Saturday. So we are free tonight."

"Date night?" Riley asked.

"I have it all planned," Lucas said.

"Night under the stars?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You know me too well," Lucas laughed as the two got settled into his truck and headed towards his home.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"Do you ever think of our wedding?" Lucas asked his girlfriend. They were slow dancing at the reception Saturday night and Riley loved the way her boyfriend looked in his tux.

"All the time," Riley admitted.

"Really?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"It would be small. Just our family and closest friends. I would wear a white dress and you would wear a tux," Riley smiled as she imagined marrying the love of her life.

"Where would we get married?" Lucas asked.

"Texas," Riley said and Lucas's eyes widened.

"You would want to get married here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded with a smile. "We live in New York with my family so I want to get married near your family. Plus I think getting married under the stars would be beautiful."

"So an outdoor wedding?" Lucas asked.

"I think that would be beautiful," Riley said. "We have time to decide though. We aren't even engaged yet."

"I think you are going to be a beautiful bride when the time comes," Lucas said.

"I love you," Riley leaned her head onto Lucas's shoulder and swayed with the music.

"I love you too," Lucas rested his head on top of hers.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"Lucas! Where are you taking me?" Riley shrieked when her boyfriend dragged her through the grass. "At least let me take my heels off!"

"We are almost there," Lucas promised and then stopped running. Riley stopped short and ran into her boyfriend.

"Ouch," Riley groaned but her eyes widened. "It's so beautiful," Riley whispered. The sky was full of stars and they were overlooking a lake. The water looked clear and beautiful with tons of trees surrounding the water. "You've never taken me here before."

"I just found it the other day," Lucas said. "I can't believe I've never seen it before either."

"What a perfect end to the perfect weekend," Riley smiled and leaned into her boyfriend's side.

"Thanks for being my date," Lucas said.

"I'll always be your date," Riley promised. "There is nothing I won't do for you."

"I got you something," Lucas said and then reached into his back pocket to pull out a small velvet box. He saw the look on Riley's face and smiled. "It's not an engagement ring."

"Oh," Riley laughed at herself and then waited to see what it was. Lucas opened the box and Riley gasped. There was a small ring inside. It had a small, purple gem rested on a silver band. "I thought you said it wasn't an engagement ring?"

"It's a promise ring," Lucas explained.

"A promise ring?" Riley repeated.

"One day soon I am going to put a real engagement ring on that beautiful finger of yours. Until then, I want you to wear this. It shows that I am working towards that engagement ring and that we are headed in that direction. Every time you look down at that ring, you will know how much I love you. It will remind you that I want a lifetime with you," Lucas explained.

"It's gorgeous," Riley whispered and then slid the ring onto her finger that would one day hold her wedding rings.

"You're gorgeous," Lucas corrected.

"I'm never taking this ring off," Riley said.

"Well one day I am going to replace it," Lucas promised.

"Then I will just move it to another finger," Riley smiled.

"Forever?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Forever," Riley promised and then looked out at the lake with her boyfriend. She knew that this was just the beginning for them. What they shared was forever and she always wanted Lucas standing by her side through it all.


	10. Chapter 10

**All of your reviews are so encouraging! They inspire me to keep writing this story! I will continue to write this for as long as you want! Send any ideas. I promise that I am reading them and working to give you what you want! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

Thirty-three year old, Riley Friar was a kindergarten teacher. She knew how hard it was for parents to let their children go on the first day of school. She knew that leaving them alone for the whole day with a stranger was hard on them. She has pried so many crying children off their parents and watched as they begged for them to come back. It was never easy but she got through it. This day was different though. There was nothing that could prepare her for when it was her own baby. Sending her baby off to kindergarten was not something she was ready for.

"I'm ready mommy!" Five year old, Austin Friar rushed into the bedroom his parents shared and Riley felt her chest tighten.

"You look so handsome," Riley gushed as she squatted down to her son's level. His short brown hair was brushed neatly, he had a green polo shirt that matched his eyes, and brown khaki shorts with green sneakers. His bright smile that matched his dad's warmed his mom's heart.

"Am I going to have fun?" Austin asked.

"You are going to have a blast baby," Riley promised.

"Will I get to play?" Austin asked.

"Of course!" Riley exclaimed.

"Can I have pancakes?" Austin's eyes widened and Riley laughed at her son.

"With bacon," Riley nodded.

"Yay!" Austin pumped his fist in the air and rushed out of the bedroom. Riley chuckled at her son's enthusiasm and then felt her eyes well with tears.

"I thought we would at least make it to school before the tears started," Lucas said as he walked into their bedroom. Riley looked at her husband and felt a few tears run down her face.

"He's getting so big," Riley sighed. "What happened to our baby?"

"He still is our baby," Lucas promised.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this day," Riley admitted and walked over to rest her head on her husband's chest.

"That's what I'm here for," Lucas said and rubbed his wife's back. He made sure to take the day off work so that he could be with this wife. Riley had been substitute teaching since having Austin so that she could be home with him all the time and they did not have to pay for daycare.

"Mommy!" Austin's voice called from the kitchen.

"Duty calls," Lucas nodded in the direction of the kitchen and Riley kissed her husband before rushing off to help her son.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"Look mommy! It's the school!" Austin pointed at the kindergarten he would be attending and Riley looked down to smile at her son.

"You are going to have such a great time buddy," Lucas ruffled his son's hair and Austin looked up to smile at his dad.

"Did you like school daddy?" Austin asked. Lucas kneeled down in front of his son and smiled.

"I loved school. I met some of my best friends there," Lucas said.

"Like Uncle Zay and Uncle Farkle?" Austin's eyes widened in excitement.

"Exactly like them," Lucas nodded. "Plus I met your mommy at school."

"Really?" Austin asked.

"Really," Riley nodded and then kneeled down to join her family. "You are going to have so much fun."

"Will you be here to pick me up?" Austin asked.

"We will be right here when the day is over," Lucas promised.

"Then we will get pizza after," Riley said.

"Yay!" Austin exclaimed and then tugged on his parents hands. "Let's go!"

"Someone is really excited," Lucas said and then shared a look with his wife. Riley smiled sadly but let their son lead them off to school.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Tanner greeted the Friar family.

"Hi! I'm Austin Friar. These are my mommy and daddy," Austin said. Riley and Lucas smiled at their soon.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Austin. I am Mrs. Tanner. I am going to be your teacher," Mrs. Tanner smiled at the young boy.

"Will we get to play?" Austin asked.

"You bet we will," Mrs. Tanner nodded. "Ready to come inside?"

"Yeah! Bye mommy, bye daddy! See you later for pizza!" Austin waved. Riley opened her arms and Austin rushed over to give her a hug.

"Have a great day baby," Riley kissed her son's forehead and squeezed him tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Austin said and then pulled back to hug Lucas. "Bye daddy."

"Bye buddy," Lucas squeezed his son in a tight hug and then ruffled his hair. "Be good. I love you."

"I love you too," Austin said and then rushed off to play. He instantly started to play cars with another little boy and the two looked like instant best friends.

"Ready? Lucas asked his wife.

"No," Riley shook her head but let her husband lead her head out of the classroom. She looked back inside to see her son laughing and having a great time.

 **GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS. GMWRUCAS.**

"He's going to have a blast," Lucas promised when the married couple settled on their couch back at the apartment.

"I just miss him," Riley sighed.

"Me too," Lucas said and then laughed. "Maybe we should have another one so we can do the baby thing again."

"About that," Riley bit her lip and Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"Are you pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"I took the test last night," Riley smiled. "It was positive."

"We are having another baby?" Lucas asked, heart filled with love.

"I have to go to the doctor to confirm it but I can feel it. I feel pregnant," Riley said. Lucas pulled his wife into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you so much," Lucas caressed her cheek.

"I love you too," Riley kissed her husband. "Do you think Austin is having fun?"

"I think Austin is having the best time," Lucas nodded.

"I think he was more excited about the pizza tonight," Riley laughed.

"He gets that from you," Lucas smirked.

"He does not!" Riley protested.

"Do you remember what you were eating the day you had Austin? Must be where he gets his love of pizza from," Lucas laughed.

"Oh whatever," Riley playfully rolled her eyes. "I just know that I love our family."

"I love our family too," Lucas agreed. "There is nothing about us I wouldn't change."

"It's only about to get better," Riley placed a hand on her flat stomach and then felt Lucas place a hand there too.

"More to love," Lucas agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

Riley Matthews was not jealous. Sure, she was less than pleased to see the way the girl was touching her boyfriend's arm. Yeah, she rolled her eyes every time she let out one of those fake laughs. The seventeen year old was confident in her relationship. She knew that her boyfriend of three years loved her. She knew that they were more than just a couple. She knew that they were best friends above all else. As she looked over at Lucas again, she felt her blood boil. She hated seeing that girl all over her boyfriend.

"Well you look like you're about to slap someone," Maya laughed at the expression on her best friends face.

"Yeah, what's with you?" Zay chimed in and snapped his fingers in front of the brunette's face. Riley seemed to remember where she was and saw the amused looks on her friends faces.

"Who's that?" Riley pointed at the girl talking to Lucas. "That one there. The one talking to Lucas."

"Is someone jealous?" Farkle teased the brunette but quickly stopped when he saw the look she sent in his direction.

"I am not jealous," Riley insisted. "I just think it's weird."

"Honey, he talks to other people. It looks so innocent," Maya said.

"I am not jealous," Riley repeated. "I just had a homework question for him."

"You had a homework question for him?" Zay raised an amused eyebrow. "Is the assignment on how jealous you are?"

"I think it's cute that she's jealous," Maya smirked. "It's always Huckleberry that gets jealous. It's nice to see how our Riley reacts."

"You are not nice people," Riley glared at her friends.

"Oh you love us," Farkle waved her off.

"I think a little jealousy is healthy," Smackle chimed in. "It shows you still care about him."

"When do I not show that I care about him?" Riley asked.

"Uh," Smackle widened her eyes and then turned to Farkle. "Honey, what do I do?"

"Just smile at her," Farkle whispered. Smackle turned back to Riley and flashed a smile at her. Riley lifted an amused eyebrow but laughed anyway.

"You guys are the best," Riley smiled.

"Hey guys," Lucas finally walked over and greeted his friends. He looked down and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey."

"Hi," Riley greeted. She wanted to stay jealous but one look into his green eyes and it all slipped away.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Oh hey Lucas," Anna James walked over and smiled at Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas greeted with a smile. Riley rolled her eyes and went back to eating her lunch, but continued to listen to their conversation.

"Are we still meeting up after school?" Anna asked.

"The library at four?" Lucas asked.

"Perfect! I will see you there," Anna flashed a smile and then walked away. Lucas looked down and saw the annoyed look on his girlfriend's face.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"You are studying with her after school? Were you going to tell me?" Riley asked, feeling the jealousy and anger building up inside of her.

"Of course I was going to tell you," Lucas nodded. "I just didn't think it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Riley repeated.

"It's just a school project at the library. I don't see what the big deal is," Lucas said and Riley could see the genuine confusion on his face.

"The fact that you don't understand what's wrong is exactly the problem," Riley snapped and then turned to leave the cafeteria. "Come find me when you figure it out," Riley said before storming out of the cafeteria. Zay and Farkle walked in just as she brushed by them without a word.

"Wow, she looks mad," Farkle said before taking the seat she was just in.

"What did you do, man?" Zay asked as he took a seat on the other side of Lucas.

"She's mad that I'm working on a project at the library with some other girl," Lucas explained to his two best friends.

"Oh no," Farkle's eyes widened.

"Dude," Zay shook his head.

"What? Is this about the girl? You would think after three years that she would not think I would ever cheat on her," Lucas said.

"It has nothing to do with the girl," Farkle said.

"Yeah man. The girl is the last thing she is pissed about," Zay added.

"Well what else could it be?" Lucas asked.

"What are you two doing?" Zay asked.

"Working on a project," Lucas said.

"Where are you doing this?" Farkle asked.

"The library," Lucas said. His two best friends just looked at him expectantly before it dawned on Lucas. "Crap."

"You better start working on your apology man," Zay patted him on the back and Farkle nodded in agreement.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Hey babe," Lucas crawled through the bay window. Riley was stretched out on her bed, a book in her lap.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the library with Anna?" Riley mumbled as she continued to read her book.

"I wanted to see you," Lucas said as he moved to sit on the bed with her.

"Why?" Riley asked, her eyes never looking up from her book.

"Because I am an idiot," Lucas said. Riley finally looked up to lock eyes with her boyfriend. He moved to sit next to her on the bed and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Continue," Riley said.

"I should have figured it out right away. I should have known why working at the library with Anna would bother you," Lucas said and then reached over to grab Riley's hand in his. "That's our thing."

"I guess it kind of felt like you were replacing me," Riley admitted.

"Replace you? I could never," Lucas insisted and then turned Riley's face towards him. "I wasn't even thinking and that's what bothers me the most about all of this. I should have immediately known."

"I think I was a little jealous," Riley bit her lip and Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I was a lot jealous. She's just so beautiful and you were taking her to our place. I got insecure."

"Is she beautiful? I didn't even notice," Lucas said.

"You had to have noticed," Riley rolled her eyes.

"I don't notice other girls. The only face I ever see is yours. There is no one else in this world that could ever compare to your beauty. You are so beautiful without even realizing it," Lucas said and then caressed her cheek. "That's what I love the most about you."

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"I love you," Lucas said before leaning forward to kiss his girlfriend.

"I love you so much," Riley wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Next time can we talk about this instead of storming off angry?" Lucas asked.

"Deal," Riley nodded and then leaned in to kiss Lucas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

"So do you think she'll like it?" Lucas asked his two best friends. Farkle looked down at the ring and nodded enthusiastically.

"Dude, how could she not?" Zay asked. "This ring literally screams Riley."

"You think so?" Lucas asked and the twenty-three year old was unsure how his twenty-two year old girlfriend would react.

"Of course she will," Farkle nodded. Lucas looked down at the ring in his hand. It was a one carat, princess cut ring. There were small diamonds on either side of the larger diamond in the middle. It was simple, yet beautiful. It screamed Riley Matthews.

"How are you going to do it?" Zay asked.

"I keep changing my mind. I think that taking her out for a fancy dinner and doing it there would be romantic but then I decide that I don't want there to be a huge crowd. Then I think of doing it somewhere that has meaning to our relationship but there are so many different places," Lucas explained.

"You are overthinking this," Farkle said. "This is Riley. You know that you don't need to overthink it. Whatever you do, she will love."

"I just want this to be something she will always remember," Lucas sighed.

"I'm sure no matter what you do she will always love it and remember it," Zay insisted.

"Just don't wait too long," Farkle said. "You know that Zay has a hard time keeping a secret."

"I do not!" Zay exclaimed.

"Yes you do," Lucas and Farkle said at the same time.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"I love your daughter more than anything else in this world. She is my absolute best friend and the reason I wake up in the morning. I know that she is the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I have known for the last eight years that she was the person I was supposed to be with. I am asking your permission to marry your daughter. May I have your permission to marry your daughter?" Lucas asked and then wringed his hands together. He looked at Cory and Topanga expectantly. Topanga smiled wide and then looked at her husband, who was just staring at Lucas.

"You want to marry my daughter?" Cory asked.

"I would like that more than anything sir," Lucas said.

"You will protect her and take care of her?" Cory asked.

"Every day for the rest of my life," Lucas promised. Cory shared a look with his wife and she nodded.

"Then you have our permission. We would love to have you as our son-in-law," Cory said before extending a hand out to Lucas. He reached out and shook his soon to be father-in-law's hand.

"You are perfect for her," Topanga added. "There is no one else in the world that we could imagine her with."

"Thank you so much," Lucas said. "I hope she says yes."

"She will," Topanga promised.

"For some reason, our daughter seems to love you. There is no way she will say no," Cory agreed.

"Does this mean you have finally warmed up to me, sir?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. Topanga laughed from beside her husband.

"Don't push it," Cory glared but Lucas knew that he had finally warmed up to him.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Riley asked her boyfriend.

"We could," Lucas nodded.

"What are you in the mood for?" Riley asked.

"I could go for Chinese food," Lucas said.

"That's perfect!" Riley exclaimed. "It's like you are reading my mind. I have been craving that for the last week and for some reason have not gotten it yet."

"Then Chinese it is," Lucas nodded. Riley leaned over to kiss Lucas before walking off to their room to get changed.

Lucas watched her go and then reached into his pocket. The ring that he had been carrying around for the last week was still sitting their safely. He knew that he was looking for the perfect moment and he was starting to feel like that moment was never going to happen. He decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands. It was time to create their moment. He was more than ready to start a life with Riley and he decided that he could not wait any longer.

"I'm ready," Riley announced as she walked into the room. She changed into a blue sundress, brown boots, and a pink cardigan.

"You look beautiful," Lucas admired and stood up to walk over to his girlfriend.

"You have seen me in this outfit so many times," Riley chuckled.

"Doesn't make you any less beautiful," Lucas said and then kissed his girlfriend. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready," Riley nodded and then grabbed her purse before following her boyfriend out of the apartment.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Let's just walk for a little bit," Lucas suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Riley agreed and looped her arm through Lucas's arm. "It's so beautiful outside."

"It really is," Lucas agreed.

"Oh look! Central Park!" Riley exclaimed. "Let's walk through there."

"After you milady," Lucas gestured ahead. Riley squealed excited and Lucas loved how excited she got. The two walked along the entrance of Central Park and Lucas admired how beautiful she was as she took in the scenery.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Riley raised an eyebrow and moved to stand in front of her boyfriend.

"Because I love you," Lucas said. "I was just admiring your beauty."

"You have a way with your words Lucas Friar," Riley blushed and reached out to grab his hand. "What else you got for me?"

"Marry me?" Lucas asked. Riley's eyes widened as she watched him get down on one knee and pull out a velvet ring box.

"Lucas," Riley whispered as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth.

"I love you so much. I love you more than anything else in the world. You are my best friend, my soulmate, my better half. You are my home. You give me hope and make me feel like I can do anything in the world. You have never stopped believing in me or stopped pushing me to be the best version of myself. I want a life with you. I want to have children with you. I want to grow old with you. There is never going to be a day where I don't love you or think of you. So I am asking you to marry me. Will you marry me, Riley Matthews?" Lucas asked as he opened the box to reveal the ring.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you. I love you so much," Riley exclaimed with tears running down her face and then wrapped her arms around Lucas's shoulders. She kissed him passionately and it was filled with love and a promise of forever. She finally pulled back and the two shared a smile.

"I believe this belongs to you," Lucas said as he pulled the ring from the box. He took Riley's left hand in his own and removed the promise ring from there. He slid it onto the finger next to her ring finger and then slid the engagement ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful," Riley gasped.

"Just like you," Lucas insisted.

"Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for choosing to love me," Riley rested her forehead against his.

"Loving you was the best decision I ever made," Lucas promised.

"Is this another one of our moments?" Riley asked.

"One of our best moments," Lucas said.

"Forever?" Riley asked. Lucas grabbed her hand and ran a thumb over her ring.

"Forever," Lucas promised. Riley leaned forward to kiss her fiancée. She was the luckiest girl in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 13**

"You're a Mets fan?" Riley scrunched her nose in disgust when she saw the t-shirt her boyfriend was wearing.

"Yes. Why? Who do you root for?" Lucas narrowed his eyes, worried about her response.

"The Yankees of course!" Riley exclaimed.

"You're joking? I thought your dad was a Phillies fan?" Lucas asked.

"He is," Riley nodded. "But I have always been a Yankees fan."

"We have been dating for almost a year, how did I not know this?" Lucas asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Riley narrowed her eyes. "I just assumed you were a fan of the Texas Rangers."

"I just assumed you were a Phillies fan," Lucas retorted.

"Is this a deal breaker for you?" Riley asked. The fifteen year old laughed at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"No," Lucas promised.

"You know what this means, right?" Riley asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"We are going to the Subway Series this weekend!" Riley exclaimed.

"Oh boy," Lucas's eyes widened and he wondered if this was a good idea.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Here you go," Lucas handed his girlfriend a hot dog and took a seat next to her.

"Thank you," Riley smiled.

"What did I miss?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Riley shook her head. "The Mets got no runs while you were gone so it's an inning change."

"They will still come back and win this," Lucas said.

"I bet the Yankees hit a homerun this inning and take the lead," Riley smirked.

"You want to bet on that?" Lucas asked.

"When I win you have to buy me something from the gift shop," Riley said.

"And when I win you have to buy me popcorn," Lucas said.

"You're on Friar," Riley stretched out her hand. Lucas grabbed on and shook it.

"Bring it Matthews," Lucas smirked and then the two watched the inning start. The Mets pitcher got the first two out but then the third batter came up and on an 0-2 count, hit a homerun right to center field to give the Yankees the lead. Riley jumped up and cheered with all the other Yankees fans. Lucas smiled at his girlfriend's excitement and was glad to lose the bet if it meant seeing her this excited.

"I think I'll take a teddy bear," Riley smirked when she sat back down.

"Whatever you want," Lucas said and then leaned over to kiss her. "By the way, you look really cute in that Yankees hat."

"Stop," Riley swatted at her boyfriend and blushed under his gaze.

"Just appreciating what I have," Lucas said.

"Well I'm the lucky one to have you," Riley said.

"We are both lucky," Lucas agreed and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Told you the Yankees were better!" Riley smirked as the two walked back to the subway in the Bronx. Her parents were walking behind them with Auggie and they were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Oh please," Lucas rolled his eyes. "They just got lucky."

"Lucky? The won six to one!" Riley exclaimed.

"Well the pitching was just off today," Lucas shrugged.

"Are you feeling sad now?" Riley pretended to pout.

"Will you give me a kiss if I say yes?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. Riley lifted on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend.

"Feel better now?" Riley asked.

"Much better," Lucas nodded.

"Well thanks for being my date today," Riley smiled and then cuddled the small teddy bear with the Yankees jersey to her chest. "And thanks for my little teddy bear."

"I will always go to baseball games with you. Even if we root for the opposite teams," Lucas promised.

"Wait till basketball season. Then we can go to Knicks games together!" Riley exclaimed.

"I can't wait," Lucas laughed and then leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 14**

"Riley?" Lucas called out as he walked into their shared apartment.

When there was no response from his girlfriend, the twenty-two year old decided to go find her. He was slightly confused by the lack of response. Usually when he got home from his three-thirty class, she was in the living room waiting for him. She had early morning classes so she usually got a jump start on her homework while he was in class. Lately the two had been really busy so they were not able to spend much time together. He was realizing that it was possible to miss someone that you shared a bed with every night and he hated that feeling. When he walked into their bedroom, he smiled at the sight. Riley was curled up on their bed in one of his NYU hoodies, a pair of yoga pants, and her school books around her. She was sound asleep and leaning on one of his pillows.

"Riley," Lucas whispered as he ran a hand down her arm in a soothing manner. "Babe, wake up."

"Huh?" Riley mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep doing homework," Lucas said as he moved all her books and got into the bed with her. Riley instantly cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so stressed out Lucas," Riley mumbled and curled deeper into his side. This was the first time she felt relaxed in a while.

"What's going on, babe?" Lucas asked. The two were in their senior year of college and finals were right around the corner.

"I feel like I am never going to get any of my work done. I am going to fail all of my finals. I am trying so hard to apply for jobs for after college," Riley said and felt tears start to well in her eyes. "Plus, I really miss you. Which I know is ridiculous, but I can't help but miss you."

"Okay," Lucas said before sitting up and crossing his legs. Riley mimicked his actions and turned to face him before crossing her legs. "Let's start with school. There is no way you are going to fail. It is just not the Riley Matthews way to fail school. I know it's hard right now but you will succeed. You will find a job, anyone would be crazy to not hire you as a teacher."

"You think so?" Riley asked.

"I know so," Lucas nodded.

"What about the missing you part? I think that's what is bothering me the most," Riley admitted.

"What if I told you that I missed you too?" Lucas asked as he moved closer to his girlfriend on the bed. Riley moved closer and smiled at her boyfriend.

"How are we going to fix that?" Riley asked.

"I have a few ideas," Lucas smirked.

"You have a one track mind," Riley rolled her eyes.

"I meant a date," Lucas raised his hands in defeat. Riley felt herself starting to blush. "What were you thinking Miss Matthews?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Riley laughed. "Can we just lay here for a while though?"

"Of course," Riley nodded and the two moved back to their previous positions. She lifted her head from his chest to look into his eyes. "Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?" Lucas looked down into the brown eyes he loved the most in the world.

"Thank you for believing in me," Riley whispered.

"I will always believe in you," Lucas promised and then the two shared a kiss before Riley rested her head on his chest again.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Riley? Are you home?" Lucas called out the next day when he walked into their apartment.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Riley walked into the living room and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Don't you have class?"

"It got cancelled," Lucas said. "I have something for you though."

"You got me a present?" Riley asked and moved to sit on the couch with him.

"You could say that," Lucas smiled and then handed her the bag in his hands.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Well open it," Lucas encouraged. Riley raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and opened the bag. Inside was a medium sized teddy bear with a cowboy hat and a plaid shirt on with little cowboy boots.

"Did you make this?" Riley asked with a huge smile.

"I know we are both so busy right now and it's not going to get any easier. This way if I'm not here, you have a little something to remind you of me. A little Texas teddy bear to make you think of me. You can cuddle him whenever you miss me or feel lonely," Lucas explained.

"This is amazing," Riley said. "You're amazing."

"It's my way of always being with you," Lucas said.

"I love you so much," Riley scooted closer to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"I love you too," Lucas said. Riley cuddled the teddy bear close to her chest. "There was one more surprise in there."

"There is?" Riley raised an eyebrow and looked into the bag. At the bottom of the bag, there was piece of chocolate cake down there. "You got me cake?"

"I couldn't think of a better food to eat your stress away," Lucas laughed.

"You know me too well," Riley opened the cake and was instantly hit with the aroma of chocolate cake.

"I would hope so," Lucas said. "We have been together for seven years."

"Seven years, huh? Time is flying by," Riley's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't trade these last seven years for anything," Lucas said.

"I can't wait to see what the next seven years have in store for us," Riley said.

"I think they will be great," Lucas said.

"Me too," Riley nodded and then cuddled her bear.

"You can still cuddle me," Lucas said. "That was more for when I'm not here."

"Is someone feeling neglected?" Riley teased and scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Slightly," Lucas playfully pouted.

"Aw my poor Lucas," Riley wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder. "Come cuddle me."

"Well if you insist," Lucas shrugged and then cuddled into his girlfriend. "Let's stay like this for a while."

"Let's stay like this forever," Riley whispered as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is another moment that I wish would have happened on the show! As I have said in previous chapters, I am completely open to suggestions on moments you would like to see happen between Rucas! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 15**

As Riley brushed her teeth and got ready for bed, she stared at her reflection in the mirror completely stunned. Farkle stayed true to his warning and blurted out that she still liked Lucas. It made it even worse that he did it in front of all their classmates. She knew that they would be talking about this for weeks and trying to decide who Lucas was going to choose and if it would affect her friendship with Maya. As she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth, she let out a sigh. This was going to change everything and she absolutely hated that. She knew that she was too anxious to go to sleep, so she walked over to her mom and dad's room to talk to them about her current situation. She saw the bedroom door open and her parents on the bed, both reading a book.

"Hey sweetie," Topanga looked up from the book and noticed her daughter nervously standing in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I was just hoping to talk to you guys," Riley said.

"You can always come talk to us," Cory said and gestured for his daughter to come sit on the bed. Just like when she was a little girl, Riley rushed forward and made her way to sit in between her mom and dad.

"What happened sweetie?" Topanga asked. Riley took a deep breath and then told her parents everything. She noticed them listening intently and showing the concern and sympathy they felt for their daughter. "Oh honey."

"This is all my fault," Riley whispered as tears welled in her eyes. "I ruined any chance for them because I couldn't turn my feelings off."

"Don't say that," Topanga shook her head. "You should never blame yourself for feeling something. It's not fair to ask you to turn off your feelings for Lucas. You have always liked him."

"She's right, Riley. What is not okay is pretending to feel something that you don't feel. You never saw him as a brother. You are allowed to feel the way you feel and you should not feel guilty for that," Cory said.

"What about Maya?" Riley asked.

"What about you?" Cory asked.

"Sometimes it's okay to put yourself first. You don't always have to step back for other people. You are allowed to follow your heart too," Topanga added.

"Is it wrong that I feel relieved that everything is out in the open? That I don't have to pretend to feel a certain way anymore?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely not," Topanga shook her head.

"You never acted in a way that would hurt someone. You did this because you care so much about other people," Cory agreed.

"I love you guys," Riley looked at both her parents with complete admiration.

"And we love you Riley," Cory promised.

"We always will," Topanga promised. Riley rested her head on her mom's shoulder and grabbed her dad's hand. For a second, she felt safe. For just one second, she felt like everything was going to be okay.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed when she walked back into her bedroom a half hour later and saw him sitting at the bay window. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to talk to you," Lucas shrugged.

"It's almost two in the morning!" Riley widened her eyes and walked to sit with him at the bay window.

"I really needed to see you," Lucas admitted.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"You know why Riley," Lucas said. Riley pulled her knees up to her chest and bit her lip.

"I'm guessing this is about what Farkle said tonight?" Riley quietly asked.

"Was he right? Do you still have feelings for me?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Riley whispered.

"For how long?" Lucas asked, a feeling of relief overcoming him.

"I never stopped liking you," Riley admitted.

"But what about what you said in Texas?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I was lying because of Maya," Riley said. Lucas let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "I wanted to give you two a chance."

"What about us?" Lucas asked.

"I thought it would be better this way," Riley whispered.

"I didn't," Lucas admitted.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I never thought this was a better option for us. I hate what's become of us. I don't like this whole brother sister thing. I've always wanted to be with you," Lucas said.

"What about Maya?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Lucas shook his head.

"So where does this leave us?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Lucas repeated.

"I guess this isn't something that will be solved in one night," Riley sighed.

"Probably not," Lucas agreed.

"I'm glad you know the truth. I am glad I don't have to pretend how I feel about you anymore," Riley admitted.

"I am too," Lucas nodded.

"I'm going to fight for you," Riley surprised the two by saying.

"What?" Lucas asked, his heart full of hope.

"I'm not giving up on the two of us. I know it may take some time but there is no way I am giving up on you. I believe in us and I believe that we will be together one day," Riley explained.

"I like the sound of that," Lucas smiled.

"I'll see you later in the day?" Riley asked.

"You bet," Lucas nodded.

"Good night Lucas," Riley softly smiled.

"Good night princess," Lucas kissed her cheek and then started to crawl out the bay window. Before he got out, he turned to face her. "I still like you too, just so you know."

"Good to know," Riley blushed and then watched him leave. Her heart was full of happiness and a new sense of confidence as she got into bed. She was ready to fight for the boy on the subway. She was ready to fight for the boy of her dreams. She was ready to fight for Lucas Friar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

"Happy birthday!" Topanga exclaimed as she rushed into her daughter's bedroom. Riley stirred from her sleep and smiled at the enthusiasm from her mom.

"Thanks mom," Riley smiled.

"I can't believe my first born is seventeen years old," Topanga sighed as she dropped onto the bed with her daughter.

"Time sure is flying by," Riley agreed.

"Stop growing up," Topanga pointed a finger at Riley and playfully glared at her. "Go back to being my little girl."

"I'll always be your little girl," Riley promised.

"Do you and Lucas have any plans for tonight? I know you usually celebrate your birthday together," Topanga asked.

"He actually hasn't said anything," Riley admitted. She reached over to check her phone and saw messages from Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle but none from her boyfriend. "That's weird. He hasn't texted me or called me yet either."

"Well it is Saturday so maybe he is still sleeping," Topanga suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Riley nodded.

"Well get dressed. I have a very special breakfast made for you," Topanga clapped her hands excited. Riley laughed and loved how excited her mom got over their birthdays.

"I'll be out in a second," Riley said and watched her mom rush out of the bedroom. She checked her phone one more time and let out a sigh. Maybe her mom was right, maybe Lucas was still sleeping.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Happy birthday, Riles!" Maya exclaimed as she crawled through the bay window.

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled.

"So what have you done so far for you birthday?" Maya asked. "I would have been over earlier but mom made me help her with something around the house since I am sleeping here tonight."

"That's okay. Mom made a giant breakfast and I just hung out with my family," Riley shrugged.

"What's the matter?" Maya asked.

"Why would something be the matter?" Riley asked.

"You have that sad Riley face I hate seeing," Maya said as she moved to sit closer to her best friend.

"Lucas hasn't called or texted me at all to wish me a happy birthday," Riley whispered.

"Riles," Maya grabbed her hand.

"Do you think he forgot?" Riley asked.

"There is no way he could forget something this important. That's not him at all," Maya shook her head.

"Then why hasn't he called or texted?" Riley asked.

"Maybe he slept really late or he is in the middle of something. There is no way he will forget," Maya promised.

"I hope not," Riley sighed.

"Let's do something fun!" Maya suggested.

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"We could go for a walk and then head over to Topanga's," Maya said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Riley nodded.

"Then let's get going!" Maya stood up and grabbed Riley's hand. Riley smiled as she was rushed out of her room.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"How long before they get here?" Farkle asked. Lucas looked at the clock on the wall and then back to his friend.

"Twenty minutes," Lucas said.

"So you really let her believe that you forgot?" Zay asked as he leaned against the counter.

"It will make the surprise even better," Lucas said.

"Or she will be so pissed that she won't talk to you," Zay said.

"I didn't forget though!" Lucas said.

"Clearly not," Farkle laughed.

Lucas had spent the last two weeks planning a surprise party for Riley's seventeenth birthday. She always did so much for everyone else that he wanted to do something special for her birthday. He spent the whole morning decorating Topanga's with Farkle and Zay's help. Maya was going to bring Riley when he texted her with the all clear. He made the decision to act like he forgot her birthday to make the surprise that much more special. He was starting to have second thoughts though. Maya texted him earlier to let him know that Riley was really upset and she thought he forgot. He knew once she got there it would make up for it. At least that was what he was hoping.

"Looks like everyone is here," Farkle said. Lucas looked around and saw that his friend was right. Cory and Topanga walked in with Shawn and Katy. Auggie was standing off to the side with Ava. Smackle made her way over to their group of friends. Josh Matthews was talking to his brother. He saw a bunch of their classmates scattered all around the chairs and couches.

"I'll text Maya and let her know," Lucas said as he pulled his phone out to text the blonde with the okay.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Looks like our moms closed early tonight," Riley said. "Let's just go back to my place and watch a movie or something."

"Let's just go in for a second," Maya said. "I want to get a couple of muffins."

"It's locked though," Riley said and then saw Maya open the door. "We should call the cops! Why was the door unlocked? Oh no, what if someone is robbing the place and we are about to walk into it?"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted and Riley jumped.

"What?" Riley gasped. "This is for me? A surprise party for me?"

"It's all for you Riles," Maya smiled at the look of pure shock on her best friend's face.

"Did you do this?" Riley smiled at her best friend.

"Nope," Maya shook her head and then pointed at Lucas who was walking in their direction. "It was all him."

"Lucas," Riley whispered. She saw Maya wink at her and then walk over to stand with her boyfriend, Josh.

"Happy birthday princess," Lucas smiled.

"I thought you forgot," Riley admitted.

"I could never forget your birthday," Lucas promised.

"I love you," Riley whispered.

"I love you too," Lucas leaned down to quickly kiss his girlfriend.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Thank you for doing this," Riley said to her boyfriend after everyone had left that night. They were sitting alone at Topanga's, sipping on hot chocolate and enjoying some alone time.

"I have one more surprise for you," Lucas said.

"The party was more than enough," Riley protested. Lucas just smiled before pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing it to his girlfriend. "What is this?"

"Open it," Lucas encouraged. Riley opened the box and let of a soft gasp. There was a heart shaped locket inside. She quickly pulled it out and opened it. Her heart filled with love when she saw what was inside. On one side was a picture of her with her mom, dad, and Auggie. On the other side was her with Lucas, Maya, Zay, Farkle and Smackle.

"This is beautiful," Riley whispered.

"I thought you would want to keep the ones you love the most in the world close to you at all times," Lucas explained.

"This is perfect," Riley leaned over to kiss her boyfriend.

"So you like it?" Lucas asked.

"I love it," Riley corrected and then gestured for him to put it on for her. She touched the necklace and smiled at her boyfriend. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Lucas admired his girlfriend's beauty.

"I love you," Riley whispered.

"I love you too," Lucas promised.

"Thank you so much for this awesome party," Riley said.

"Happy birthday princess," Lucas said before leaning over to kiss his girlfriend. Riley was so in love with the guy sitting in front of her. No one ever did anything this thoughtful for her. Every day he surprised her a little more and she knew in her heart that this was only the beginning of birthdays that they would celebrate together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahh! Sorry it's been so long! I have been trying to come up with good moments that I thought you would like to see! Send me some suggestions on moments you want! I will be back to updating this story regularly! Thank you for being patient with me! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

"Lucas!" Riley squealed. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just follow me," Lucas instructed. The fifteen year old sighed but followed her boyfriend's lead.

Lucas had convinced Mr. Matthews to let his girlfriend come to Texas with their friends for a week. It was their spring break and he felt like this was the perfect opportunity to change her opinion on the state where he grew up. So far everything was going according to plan. Their friends agreed to let them have the night to themselves and they would find something else to do for fun. So Lucas was taking his girlfriend to a spot he used to love to come to. A spot where he would just sit and look at the stars for hours at a time.

"Here we are," Lucas announced. Riley stopped short and looked around at the view.

"It just looks like an open field to me," Riley said and then turned to her boyfriend confused.

"Look up," Lucas gestured to the sky. Riley did as her boyfriend instructed and then let out a gasp.

"Look at all the stars!" Riley exclaimed. "Is that why you brought a blanket with you?"

"I thought we could just lay on the grass and look at the stars," Lucas shrugged.

"I think that sounds perfect," Riley smiled. Lucas smiled and then spread the blanket out on the grass. The boyfriend and girlfriend pair rested on their backs and looked up at the sky.

"It's just so peaceful out here," Lucas sighed content.

"Did you come here a lot growing up?" Riley asked.

"All the time," Lucas nodded as he turned his head to look at his girlfriend. Riley turned her head to face him. "One day I had gotten into a fight with my dad and just ran out of the house. I had no idea where I was going but I knew that I needed to get away to calm down. I found myself here. I sat on this grass for hours and then noticed when the sky got dark all the stars just seemed to light up. I found this new sense of peace."

"So this became your safe place?" Riley asked.

"It always has been," Lucas nodded. "Want to hear a secret?"

"Of course," Riley smiled.

"You are the only person I have ever taken here," Lucas admitted.

"Really?" Riley widened her eyes. Her heart filled with love at his confession.

"I always told myself that this would be my special place. The person I finally showed this place would have to be someone really special," Lucas explained.

"I'm glad you felt like you could share this place with me," Riley whispered as she leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. Lucas pulled her into his side and she rested her head on his shoulder as they looked up at the sky. "Can I tell you a secret now?" Riley asked.

"Of course," Lucas said.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with Texas," Riley admitted.

"You are?" Lucas asked, looking down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"You have made this trip so perfect and showed me that there is more to Texas then what we went through," Riley said.

"It's the stars, isn't it?" Lucas asked as he and his girlfriend shared a laugh.

"I mean, have you seen anything more beautiful in your life?" Riley asked.

"I'm looking at her right now," Lucas said.

"Oh stop," Riley rolled her eyes and swatted at his chest.

"I'm serious," Lucas insisted.

"Lucas," Riley whispered as a blush filled her face.

"Nothing in the world can ever compare to your beauty," Lucas ran a thumb over her cheek and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Riley whispered as she leaned up and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you too princess," Lucas kissed her once more before they cuddled up to look at the stars.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Why do you two look so happy?" Zay raised an eyebrow at two of his best friends when they walked back into Pappy Joe's house later that night.

"We just had a good time," Lucas shrugged.

"What did you do?" Farkle asked.

"We looked at the stars," Riley smiled.

"Looking at the stars made you that happy?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "They are gorgeous, Peaches."

"If you say so," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"So what did you guys do tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Well Farkle decided to challenge someone to a rib eating contest," Zay rolled his eyes as he launched into a story of their night.

As they listened to their friends talk about their night, Riley and Lucas thought about their night. It was exactly what they needed. Every time they got the opportunity to spend time alone, it only confirmed what they were feeling. This love and relationship that they had was something special. They knew that they were a forever romance. The first time they came to Texas, everything fell apart for them. Now when they came to Texas, they grew stronger. Riley could see many more trips here in their future. She knew that this place was going to become an important place in her future.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 18**

"I failed!" Riley exclaimed.

"What?" Lucas looked up from his textbook and saw his girlfriend storming through the library in his direction.

"My first paper," Riley tossed the papers onto the table and then sat next to her boyfriend of four years.

"That's not possible," Lucas shook his head.

"Look for yourself," Riley gestured to the paper and then saw her boyfriend grab it and immediately saw the F on the top of it.

"How did you fail it?" Lucas asked, completely surprised by her grade.

"Apparently my writing is too high school the professor said," Riley rolled her eyes and then ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's going to be okay," Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand.

"College is a whole lot harder than I thought it would be," Riley whispered and buried her head into her arms and rested them on the table. She heard Lucas's chair move and then felt him wrap an arm around her.

"Do you remember in high school, that first Spanish test you took? The one you failed?" Lucas asked.

"Ugh," Riley groaned. "Why would you bring that up?"

"Because you got through that. You worked your butt off and did so much better on the next test and even better on the one after that," Lucas explained. "It may seem like you are not going to get better but I don't believe that for a second. There is no way that you won't take this bad grade and make it an A on the next paper."

"You really believe that?" Riley asked, looking up from her arms to see the genuine look on her boyfriend's face.

"There has never been a challenge that you were not able to overcome," Lucas insisted.

"I think you give me way too much credit," Riley rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Look at me," Lucas gestured to himself. "I was a mess when you met me. When you found out about my past, most people would have run away. You stayed and continued to push me to be a better person. You saw something in me that most people overlooked. You knew that I was destined for something better than I gave myself credit for."

"I have always believed there was more to you than you thought," Riley promised.

"That is exactly my point. You never stopped working to make me a better person," Lucas said. "That is exactly what you are going to do here. You are going to take the professor's notes and make the next paper one that she will never be able to give you a failing grade on."

"Thank you for believing in me," Riley leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

"Always," Lucas promised.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"I got a B plus!" Riley exclaimed after Lucas opened the door to his dorm room.

"I'm so proud of you!" Lucas pulled his girlfriend into his arms and spun her around. The two walked into his dorm room and took a seat on his bed.

"She said that my writing improved so much and that I really listened to her notes from the last time," Riley said.

"I told you that you could do it," Lucas smiled at the excited look on her face.

"You really did," Riley nodded. "You never stopped believing in me or encouraging me."

"And I never will," Lucas promised.

"I love you," Riley leaned over and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you too," Lucas promised. "I think we should celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" Riley asked.

"Pizza and ice cream?" Lucas asked. Riley's eyes widened in excitement and she jumped off his bed.

"Let's go!" Riley exclaimed.

"After you," Lucas gestured to the door and Riley grabbed his hand excited before dragging him out of his dorm room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fair warning, this is a sad chapter! I just feel like it is something all couples face eventually in their lifetime. It broke my heart so much. Don't hate me for it! I promise the next chapter will be much happier and lighthearted! Send me ideas on something you would like to see for this couple!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 19**

"Hey," Riley softly greeted her husband. She walked into the bedroom that the two of them were staying in and took a seat next to him.

"This is a bad dream, right?" Lucas asked, look desperately at his wife.

"I'm so sorry honey," Riley shook her head. Lucas ran his hands over the top of his head and then buried his face in his hands. Riley just rested a hand on his back and started to rub it soothingly.

Four days ago, Lucas received a phone call that changed everything for him. His Pappy Joe had passed away after having a heart attack. Riley swore that she saw all the life drain from his face when he hung up the phone and told her the terrible news. Her heart broke for not just him, but for herself too. She loved Pappy Joe. He was such an incredible man and always so supportive of the young couple. She quickly booked the two plane tickets to fly out to Texas for the funeral. The twenty-six year old really wanted to be there for her husband in any way that she could. She knew that these next few months were going to be really hard for him and he needed her by his side.

"The funeral was exactly what he would have wanted," Lucas said. He rested his forearms on his knees and looked off into the distance.

"Simple but heartfelt," Riley agreed.

"So what happens next?" Lucas asked.

"I think we try to find a way to live with the grief," Riley said.

"I love you," Lucas whispered as he looked at his wife. Riley wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you too," Riley kissed his cheek.

"We will get through this, right?" Lucas asked.

"Together," Riley promised.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

It was about two in the morning when Riley rolled over and stretched out her arm. She expected to feel her husband asleep next to her, but instead felt an empty space where he was supposed to be. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Lucas was nowhere to be found and she knew that he must have gotten up instead of waking her up. She quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and set off to find her husband. She looked all around Pappy Joe's house but had no luck. She opened the door and then she found him. He was sitting on the front porch, looking up at the stars.

"Hey," Riley said as she walked over to sit with her husband. Lucas looked over and softly smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Lucas shrugged.

"You should've woken me up," Riley insisted.

"You needed to sleep. It's been a crazy few days for you," Lucas said. Riley felt her heart fill with love and admiration. Despite all the grief her husband was feeling, he was still looking out for his wife and her well-being. "You know when I was little, I used to sit out here on the front porch with Pappy Joe and just count the stars."

"Yeah?" Riley smiled at her husband.

"We used to make a game of it. We would try and see who could get to thirty stars first," Lucas chuckled.

"Who won?" Riley asked.

"Me," Lucas smiled at his wife. "I think he was just trying to make me feel better because I was so young."

"Pappy Joe? Never," Riley shook her head.

"I just want to make him proud of me, Riley. I want to know that everything I am doing in life will make him proud," Lucas said.

"You are," Riley promised. "He is so proud of you. You know what he told me at our wedding?"

"What?" Lucas asked, looking at his wife curiously.

"That you had grown into the man that he always hoped you would. That you made him proud beyond words. He was proud of you, Lucas. He was so proud of you," Riley said as she watched tears fall down her husband's face. Pretty soon he was sobbing and Riley pulled him into her arms, holding him close. She ran her fingers through his hair and tried to bring him any sort of comfort she could.

"I can't believe he's gone," Lucas whispered against her shoulder. "How do I get past this?"

"One day at a time," Riley said. "We take this one day at a time."

"Promise you won't ever leave me?" Lucas asked, vulnerability all over his face.

"I promise," Riley said before kissing his forehead.

"Thank you for being here with me. I don't think I would've gotten through this without you," Lucas admitted.

"I will always be there for you. For better or for worse, remember?" Riley asked.

"For better or for worse," Lucas repeated. Riley tightened her grip on her husband and pulled him closer to her. She knew that this was going to be hard, but she also knew that they were going to get through this. It would take time, but they would be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

**So this chapter was a suggestion and I loved the prompt, so I made it into a chapter! Continue to send in ideas and I will work them into chapters for you to enjoy! You are all so amazing and I hope that you have a great weekend! I am going to be trying to update regularly again! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 20**

"I want one though!" Riley pouted.

"Why?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend from his seat on the bay window.

"Because we are boyfriend and girlfriend now," Riley said.

"And that means you want a nickname?" Lucas asked.

"I feel like everyone else has nicknames for the two of us but we don't have any for each other," Riley explained.

"I call you princess though," Lucas pointed out.

"But I want a different nickname," Riley insisted.

"I can call you sugar," Lucas smirked.

"That's what Zay calls everyone," Riley laughed.

"So what kind of nickname do you want?" Lucas asked.

"I feel like it kind of defeats the purpose if I give myself a nickname," Riley said.

"You want me to come up with the nickname then?" Lucas asked.

"I think it would be cute," Riley smiled at her boyfriend. Lucas loved how adorable she looked and wanted more than anything to make her happy.

"Pookums?" Lucas smirked.

"Lucas!" Riley laughed. "It sounds like a dog."

"Who is a cute pookums?" Lucas teased. Riley let out a hearty laugh and pretty soon Lucas was laughing along with her.

"Maybe we should take a few days to think about it," Riley shook her head in amusement.

"I am really feeling the pookums one," Lucas said. Riley just shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend. She loved that they could be both serious and have fun at the same time.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Hey boobear," Lucas greeted as he walked up to Riley's locker.

"What did you just call me?" Riley asked, a raised eyebrow and sweet smile.

"Boobear," Lucas repeated.

"Where did that come from?" Riley asked.

"You said you wanted a nickname and I thought that was perfect for you," Lucas said.

"Oh?" Riley smiled.

"Teddy bears are kind of special to our relationship," Lucas smirked. Riley blushed when she thought back to the time they searched for her missing teddy bear and he told her about his gold. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," Riley admitted. "Then I'm going to call you honey bear."

"Honey bear?" Lucas asked.

"I like the bear theme we have going here," Riley said.

"Okay," Lucas agreed. "Only if you promise to never call me that in front of our friends."

"Deal," Riley nodded. "It will be our secret thing."

"Our very first couple secret thing," Lucas said.

"I think I'm going to like this whole being a couple thing," Riley smiled.

"I know I already do," Lucas smiled back at her. Riley leaned up and kissed her boyfriend. As she looked into her boyfriend's green eyes, she felt her heart swell.

"I like you honey bear," Riley leaned into her boyfriend's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like you too boobear," Lucas kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**A very Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! There is so much to be thankful for every year. I am very thankful for all of you and your support/encouragement! I hope that you have an amazing day with your loved ones!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 21**

"Happy Thanksgiving, momma!" Austin exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen. Riley turned around and smiled at her six year old son.

"Happy Thanksgiving baby," Riley opened her arms and saw Austin rush forward to hug her.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"I was just finishing getting everything ready to start cooking," Riley said.

"Because everyone is coming here, right?" Austin asked.

"You got it," Riley nodded.

"Can I help you?" Austin asked.

"You absolutely can," Riley smiled.

The two started to prepare Thanksgiving dinner for all of their guests. This year, Riley decided to host her very first Thanksgiving. Her parents, brother and sister-in-law, Maya and Josh, their kids, Zay and Vanessa, Farkle and Smackle, and their kids were all going to be going to the Friar house for a Thanksgiving dinner. She was excited. She had never prepared a meal this significant for everyone before and she was ready for the challenge. She smiled as Austin stuffed the turkey with stuffing and she ruffled his hair. She had a lot to be thankful for this year.

"Hey bud," Lucas greeted, shaking Riley from her thoughts. "Are you making dinner for all of us?"

"I am," Austin smiled bright, making both his parents laugh. Riley looked over at her husband and felt her heart fill with love. He was holding their one year old daughter and they were such an adorable pair.

"Hey," Lucas smiled.

"Hi," Riley smiled and accepted his good morning kiss. She ran a hand over her daughter's light brown hair and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Kaylee."

"Momma!" Kaylee exclaimed. Riley smiled because it still filled her heart with love every time she heard her one year old call out for her.

"What time is everyone going to be here?" Lucas asked.

"I told them around one," Riley said.

"Perfect," Lucas nodded. "Who wants to watch the parade with me?"

"Me!" Austin cheered and rushed off towards the living room. Kaylee clapped her hands excited at her brother's enthusiasm.

"I'll be in the living room," Lucas smiled at his wife.

"I'll be here," Riley laughed. She watched as her three favorite people in the world cuddled up on the couch to watch the parade. She took a sip of her coffee and just stopped to admire them for a second. She really did have a lot to be thankful for this year.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Do you need any help cleaning?" Lucas asked. The guests had all left and he saw his wife staring intently at the sink.

"I can't decide if I want to start now or wait until the kids are asleep," Riley said and then turned to face her husband. "I think I am going to wait."

"Good idea," Lucas nodded. He wrapped his arms around his wife and then pulled her closer. "Everything tasted delicious today."

"Yeah?" Riley asked, looking up at her husband.

"It turned out amazing," Lucas insisted.

"Everyone seemed like they had a good time," Riley said.

"Thank you for all you did today," Lucas kissed the top of her head and then smiled down at her.

"It was nothing," Riley insisted.

"Have I told you lately just how thankful I am for you?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe just a little," Riley smiled. "But it's always nice to hear."

"Hi momma and daddy," Austin rushed into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around their legs.

"Hey buddy," Lucas bent down and picked up his son. Riley picked up her daughter, who had crawled her way into the kitchen.

"Now these are the moments I am the most thankful for," Riley said before kissing Kaylee's cheek.

"I'm thankful that you're my momma," Austin said to Riley. He then turned to look at Lucas. "And that you're my daddy."

"And we are thankful to be your momma and daddy," Lucas promised.

"How about we go read a story?" Riley asked.

"Yay!" Austin cheered. Kaylee clapped her hands excited.

"Lead the way," Lucas smiled at his wife. Riley led the family off to the master bedroom. They all got settled into the bed and enjoyed the night together. Riley smiled at Lucas, and he smiled back at her. They were thankful every day that their life had turned out the way it did. They had a marriage that only grew strong every day. They had two amazing children that they loved with all their hearts. Their family and friends brought them so much joy and happiness. They were thankful and content.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 22**

"I think I'm dying," Lucas groaned. Riley rolled her eyes at her twenty-two year old boyfriend.

"You're not dying," Riley insisted.

"Then why does it feel like I am?" Lucas retorted.

"Because you have a cold and you always feel like you're dying when you have a cold," Riley explained.

"I'm so cold," Lucas shivered and pulled the comforter up to his chin. "But so hot at the same time."

"That's the fever talking," Riley said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're not going to leave me today, right?" Lucas asked, his green eyes pleading for her to stay.

"I will be here with you all day," Riley promised.

"You don't have to go to class?" Lucas asked.

"I already did," Riley said. "You slept right through it. I emailed your professor for you too. Explained how sick you were and that you would be absent. I told them you already got your excused absence slip from the Dean."

"You did all that for me?" Lucas asked, awe on his face at how amazing she was.

"Of course I did," Riley nodded. "I was just about to head out and make you some soup."

"You really are the best," Lucas whispered.

"Anything for you," Riley insisted. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before heading out towards the kitchen.

"I love you!" Lucas called out to his girlfriend. Riley stopped by the doorway and turned to smile at her boyfriend.

"I love you too," Riley blew him a kiss before heading off to the kitchen.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Riley!" Lucas called out. Riley rushed into the bedroom and saw her boyfriend sitting up in bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Riley asked, clearly out of breath.

"I can't stop coughing," Lucas complained.

"Let me go get you some cough medicine from the cabinet," Riley said before walking into the bathroom.

"Can you bring me some tissues too?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Riley called back. Less than a minute later, she walked back into the bedroom with tissues, cough drops, and cough medicine. "Do you want me to get your lap top so you can watch something on there?"

"That would be awesome," Lucas nodded.

"I'll be right back," Riley rushed into the living room and quickly found her boyfriend's lap top. She carried it back to the bedroom and saw him patiently waiting in their bed for the computer.

"Want to watch something with me?" Lucas asked.

"I would but I should really start some of my homework," Riley said.

"Oh yeah, of course. Don't let me bother you," Lucas insisted.

"Call if you need anything," Riley kissed his forehead and smiled at her boyfriend. "I'll bring you tea in like a half hour."

"Sounds good," Lucas nodded before turning his attention to the lap top. Riley smiled at her boyfriend and then set off to work on her homework.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Riley," Lucas walked out into the living room of their shared apartment and dropped onto the couch next to his girlfriend.

"Hey," Riley looked up from her textbook and smiled at her sick boyfriend.

"Whatcha doing?" Lucas asked.

"Homework," Riley laughed.

"I'm bored," Lucas whined.

"What?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be napping?"

"That's all I've been doing today," Lucas shook his head.

"That's the only way you are going to get better," Riley insisted.

"Well can we watch a movie?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," Riley nodded. She tossed her textbook onto the coffee table and moved to turn the TV on. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Do you want tea?"

"That honey kind you make?" Lucas asked, eyes wide.

"Of course," Riley smiled.

Lucas watched as his girlfriend moved to make herself a cup of coffee and him a cup of tea. She was so kind and nurturing. She always took care of him and made sure that he was comfortable. He knew that he was not the easiest to deal with when he was sick but she never complained once. He listened to Riley hum as she made his cup of tea and it filled his chest with a warm feeling. He knew that he could get used to watching her do the simplest of things for the rest of their lives. He knew that she was the one he wanted to marry. He saw her start to move back into the living room with their two mugs and instantly accepted the one she offered him.

"Thank you," Lucas smiled as he took a sip of the warm liquid.

"You're welcome," Riley smiled back.

"I don't just mean for the tea. I mean for taking care of me," Lucas said. "I know I am not the easiest person to take care of but you never once complained. So, thank you."

"I'll always take care of you," Riley promised. "We are in this forever."

"Forever," Lucas repeated. He fought the urge to kiss her, so instead he just took her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. He loved having her by his side. Riley Matthews made every day a better day for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 23**

Riley watched as her best friend and the boy she really liked sat close together on the couch, talking quietly to each other. They were in the middle of this dreadful triangle and she was starting to lose hope in her relationship with Lucas. Every time he evened things out between the two of them, she felt her moment with him become less significant. She was not sure how much longer she could deal with this. Did Lucas even care? Did he not see how much this was killing her? Was he just ignoring it for his own pleasure? She looked around Topanga's and felt herself start to hyperventilate. She brushed a tear away and quickly rushed outside.

"What happened to Riles?" Maya asked, finally looking up from her conversation.

"I'm not sure," Lucas shook his head and looked towards the door. He moved to stand up but Zay stopped him.

"Let me," Zay insisted as he walked towards the entrance. Lucas watched him walk towards the girl who had his heart and felt jealousy boil inside of him.

"I hope she's okay," Maya sighed. Lucas faintly heard her but suddenly had no interest in a conversation with her.

"Hey sugar," Zay walked outside and over towards the brunette. Riley looked up from her seat on the steps and quickly brushed away all the tears. "Well there is no use in pretending you weren't crying. I saw it all."

"Sorry," Riley mumbled.

"You should never be sorry for feeling a certain kind of way," Zay insisted. "Is this about that green eyed fool inside?"

"What gave me away?" Riley half smiled.

"Maybe the look you were sending in his direction and then you quickly rushed outside," Zay shrugged.

"You saw the look I was giving him?" Riley asked, biting her lip.

"I've been watching you," Zay shrugged. Riley sent a look in his direction and he winced. "Not in a creepy way!" He quickly protested and Riley laughed. "I have been really worried about you."

"You have?" Riley asked.

"I know how much this is killing you. I know you stepped back to bring happiness to your best friend. I know this is the last thing in the world that you wanted," Zay said.

"It doesn't matter though, we are here and it's all my fault," Riley sighed.

"He could have made a choice already. He could have ended this on New Year's," Zay insisted.

"So what do I do?" Riley asked. Zay got a look at the brunette and for the first time in a while he could see just how genuinely broken she was. Her eyes were dull and tired. Her face was pale. She lost all the spirit and enthusiasm she usually had.

"Lean on me. Lean on Farkle and Smackle. Let us help you through this," Zay wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But most of all, don't give up on him."

"Why not?" Riley asked.

"He's my best friend. I know the guy. What he feels for you is something that's not going away anytime soon. He's confused right now but I know he will make the right choice. I know that he will figure out what he wants soon enough. He cares about the two of you too much to let this drag out for much longer," Zay explained.

"So just hold on a little longer to hope?" Riley asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hold onto hope forever, Riley. Never stop hoping for the best," Zay whispered.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Hey," Lucas walked up to Riley's locker the next day at school.

"Hi Lucas," Riley whispered.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Riley shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, hurt filling him.

"If this is you evening things out, I don't want you to. I'm tired Lucas," Riley sighed.

"I'm not evening anything out," Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. This triangle is really starting to get to me," Riley admitted.

"I thought you liked me?" Lucas asked.

"I do. I like you so much and that scares me. You have such power over me and I hate that," Riley explained. "It's breaking my heart though. I want to be with you so bad but I know if we have a sweet moment then you have to have one with my best friend."

"I didn't do this to us Riley," Lucas shook his head.

"I know," Riley nodded. "I did and I can't take it back. I can't change what I did."

"So you are just taking yourself out of the triangle?" Lucas asked. He felt like he was losing everything and it broke his heart.

"No," Riley shook her head.

"You're not?" Lucas asked, surprise evident on his face.

"I'm telling you how much it is hurting me. I'm being honest with you," Riley said.

"How can I fix it for you?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. She sent a sad smile in his direction before heading off towards class. Lucas watched her go and knew that he had to do something. He needed to let her know just how much he cared.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Here you go Riley. This was at the front door for you," Topanga said as she handed Riley an envelope.

"What is it?" Riley asked, looking up from her homework.

"I don't know," Topanga shook her head. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay," Riley smiled at her mom and then looked down at the envelope. She tore it open and saw that it was a note.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I must have stared at this blank piece of paper for an hour before deciding what to say. It breaks my heart that we have reached this point. There are so many things I want to say to you and so many ways I want to fix this. You mean everything to me. From the moment you fell into my lap on the subway, you have changed my life. When you told me you only saw me as brother, I felt like I lost a huge piece of who I was and who I was becoming. I have never seen you as a sister. You have always been so much more than that to me. Seeing you so broken and hurt, kills me. What hurts the most is that we can't talk anymore. We used to be able to talk for hours and now we can barely have a conversation. I have never stopped liking you and I don't know if I ever will. I know this is where we stand for now but I want you to know something. You are special and a one in a million kind of girl. Never lose hope and never give up on us._

 _-Lucas._

Riley brushed away the tears falling down her face. He still cared. He still saw her. This was what she needed. Riley found a new sense of hope inside of her. Maybe one day the two of them would find their way back to each other. Maybe this was supposed to happen so that they could realize just how much they meant to each other. She clutched the letter to her chest. She had hope again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Two updates in one day because I am just feeling so inspired right now! This one will take place about a month or so after the ski lodge episode because let's be honest, the show does not give us enough Rucas to enjoy! So here is my way of making up for that! I am going to be covering some of the insecurities Riley feels in the new relationship because there is no way all her insecurities went away that fast. She is only human.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 24**

"Can you believe he chose Riley?" "I thought for sure he was going to choose Maya." "Why do you think he chose Riley?" "Maya always seemed like the better choice to me."

This was what Riley had been hearing for the last month. Whenever she walked down the hall or went to the bathroom, the whispers got quieter but she still heard them. She knew that everyone was disappointed Lucas did not choose Maya. They always thought that the two of them made the better couple. It crushed her that her classmates thought she was not good enough for her boyfriend. It was bad enough she felt insecure in her relationship, but hearing the way others talked about it only added to her insecurities. She wanted to tell Lucas but everything was too new. She did not want to be a downer and ruin the happiness the two were finally feeling.

"Hey," Lucas smiled as he walked up to his girlfriend.

"Hey Lucas," Riley smiled warmly at her boyfriend and accepted the hug. She still felt slightly weary about the whole affectionate part of their relationship but she was getting better with each date they went on.

"How was your night?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty good. I mostly just did homework," Riley shrugged. She noticed a couple of girls whispering in the corner and held her textbooks closer to her chest.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked, noticing her change in demeanor.

"What? Yeah of course," Riley nodded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What happened? Your whole demeanor changed," Lucas pressed further.

"Nothing," Riley shook her head. He was about to say something more but the bell rang and she was relieved for an out of this conversation. "I have to get to class."

"See you later?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Riley nodded. She quickly kissed his cheek and rushed off towards her classroom. Lucas watched her go and knew something was off with his girlfriend. He noticed the girls in the corner giggling and instantly knew it had something to do with them. It was time to talk to Riley.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Hey Lucas," Riley smiled when she saw her boyfriend crawl through the bay window.

"I come bearing chocolate cake and a soda for you," Lucas handed her the bag. She felt her heart start to race and her mind flash back to the ski lodge.

"You didn't have to do that," Riley whispered.

"I wanted to," Lucas insisted. Riley walked over and sat next to him at the bay window. "I also wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Riley asked, a mouth full of chocolate cake. Lucas smiled because she looked so adorable and content in that moment.

"I know something happened in school today," Lucas said.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"I saw the girls in the hallway," Lucas said.

"Oh," Riley mumbled as she looked down into her lap.

"Are you being bullied again, Riley?" Lucas asked, hoping she said no.

"Not necessarily," Riley shook her head.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked.

"There have been a lot of whispers about our new relationship," Riley admitted.

"You and me?" Lucas asked, surprise evident on his face.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "Apparently people are disappointed that you picked me over Maya."

"Riley," Lucas shook his head.

"They think she was the better choice for you and that you made a mistake," Riley continued before brushing a tear off her face.

"Hey come here," Lucas gestured her closer. Riley scooted closer and let Lucas wrap and arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and lifted her knees up to her chest. "Don't let them get to you, Riley. I don't care what they have to say. I only care what we think. We made this decision, I made this decision. There was never a competition between the two of you. It has always been you."

"Lucas," Riley whispered as she turned her head to look up at him.

"You have always been the girl I wanted to be with. From the moment you fell into my lap on the subway, it has been you. I know everything got all messed up but I promise I am going to do everything in my power to make it up to you," Lucas insisted.

"Just be with me, that's all I want. It's all I need," Riley promised.

"Now that I can do every day," Lucas promised as he kissed her forehead. "Now I need you to make me a promise."

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Talk to me. If you are going through something like this, tell me. I want us to be completely open and honest with each other. That's the only way this relationship is going to work," Lucas said.

"I will always talk to you. I love talking to you," Riley promised.

"So, how about that cake?" Lucas asked. Riley laughed and looked up at her boyfriend. She leaned up and let her lips connect with his. Lucas pulled her closer and smiled into their kiss. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his.

"Now that is something I could get used to," Riley smiled.

"It's you and me Riley," Lucas promised.

"It's you and me," Riley repeated. Communication meant the most to them. If they prided themselves on anything, it was how honest they could be with each other. Riley made a vow to herself that she was always going to be honest with her boyfriend. Having Lucas on her side meant everything to her.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am the worst! I am so so sorry for the delay! I am going to be much better and start to update it more regularly. Especially now that the show has been cancelled, we need somewhere to keep the Girl Meets World and Rucas magic alive! I am going to keep writing for as long as you all want!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 25**

Riley loved his smile. She loved that when he smiled his whole face lit up. His emerald green eyes would gleam and sparkle. He had two smiles. The one when he was being polite and wanted to make the other person feel good about themselves. This was the one he used most often. The other smile was her favorite. This was the smile that he saved for her and those closest to him. It was a look of admiration and pure love. He looked at ease with the world. When he smiled like this, Riley swore that she fell a little more in love with him every day.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Lucas asked as he walked over to sit on the couch with his fiancée in their apartment.

"What?" Riley asked, turning to face her favorite guy in the world.

"Which one do you want for dinner? Pizza or Chinese?" Lucas elaborated.

"How about Chinese?" Riley asked. If Chinese was an option for dinner, she would always say yes.

"Let me go order," Lucas jumped off the couch and grabbed his cell phone. "The regular?"

"Sounds good to me," Riley nodded. She watched as her fiancée ordered the food and smiled. He looked so relaxed and she loved him. She loved living with him and building a life together with him.

"Should be here in about half hour," Lucas interrupted her from her thoughts and dropped onto the couch with his fiancée. He noticed her staring at him intently and raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

"You," Riley shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why?" Lucas laughed.

"Because I love you," Riley smiled at her fiancée.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to the brunette.

"Sometimes I just take a second and appreciate what the two of us have. It's so rare that you meet someone in seventh grade and that's the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with," Riley smiled. "Look at us now. We are engaged to be married, living together, been in love with each other for eight years. After all that we've been through, it's amazing to see how far we've come."

"There is no one else in the world that I would rather take on life with," Lucas grabbed her hand and leaned forward to kiss. "You're more than just my fiancée, you're my best friend."

"I love you Lucas Friar," Riley whispered.

"I love you too Riley Matthews," Lucas kissed her once more and then pulled back to smile at her. He smiled the smile that she loved so much. He was looking at her like she was the best person in the world. His smile warmed her heart and could make any bad day a better day. It was the smile that made her feel safe and wanted.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

The first time Lucas heard Riley laugh, he was sure that it was his new favorite sound in the world. Her laugh was contagious and could turn anyone's mood around. When she laughed, it looked like she had no cares in the entire world. Her whole face filled with happiness. It looked like her eyes were dancing with excitement. When she really laughed, she would hold onto her stomach and bend over in hysterics. Lucas loved to see her laugh. Whenever he got the opportunity, he would try to make her laugh just because he loved the sound so much.

"Hey honey," Riley greeted her husband when he walked through the door later that night.

"Hey," Lucas waved. He dropped his briefcase and then dropped onto the couch instantly.

"I would ask how work was, but you look like you don't want to talk about it," Riley said as she walked over and took a seat next to him.

"It was gross," Lucas winced.

"Gross?" Riley asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I got pooped on by one of the dogs today," Lucas grimaced as he remembered his day.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"We were setting a dog's broken leg today and when I lifted him up in my arms, I guess he had to go to the bathroom. He pooped all over my arm," Lucas explained. Riley bit her lip to try and keep from laughing but was unsuccessful. It started off as a giggle but ended up in a full blown laugh attack. "Riley!"

"I'm sorry," Riley laughed and grabbed onto her stomach and bent over laughing. "That just really stinks."

"Nice pun," Lucas smirked.

"Oh ha, I didn't even realize!" Riley burst out laughing and keeled over. Lucas just let her laugh it out because he loved the sound. He loved how carefree she looked. It made everything that happened at work seem like nothing. She made it all better. Once she calmed down, she reached over and rested her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay. You made it all better," Lucas smiled at her.

"I did? How?" Riley asked.

"Just being you made it all better," Lucas said.

"I love you," Riley leaned forward to kiss her husband.

"I love you too," Lucas kissed her once more and then pulled her into his side. The two loved just how silly they could be with each other. Sometimes a good laugh was what you needed to get through the day.


	26. Chapter 26

**How about two chapters in one day? I'm feeling inspired! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **** **Chapter 26**

"Stupid ice," Riley mumbled as she looked down at the cast on her wrist. "Stupid cute boots. Stupid klutziness."

"Can I get you anything?" Lucas asked, walking over to sit next to his girlfriend on the couch. The twenty-one year old sighed and shook her head. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"It's really achy right now," Riley shrugged. "I can't believe how klutzy I am."

"It could have happened to anyone," Lucas insisted.

"I was running," Riley sighed. "Why did I think it was smart to run when it's so icy outside?"

"Because you were late for class?" Lucas asked.

"Unfortunately," Riley rolled her eyes. "I overslept and look what happens. I end the day with a broken arm."

"I think you look cute in the cast," Lucas smirked.

"What?" Riley laughed, turning to face her boyfriend.

"If anyone can rock that cast, it's definitely you. You rock it like it's an accessory," Lucas elaborated with a smirk.

"You are something else," Riley shook her head in amusement.

"How about we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie? I'll order a pizza later and we can divulge on that chocolate cake you baked yesterday," Lucas suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect to me," Riley nodded.

"Come here," Lucas opened his arm and gestured for her to cuddle up next to him. Riley instantly scooted closer to her boyfriend and sighed in content. She made sure to keep her arm on a pillow and she rested her head on his shoulder. If anyone could make the broken arm bearable, it was Lucas. This was where she belonged.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Lucas," Riley whispered as she nudged her boyfriend's side. He was sound asleep later that night and Riley felt bad waking him up. "Lucas. Babe, I need your help."

"Huh?" Lucas mumbled, opening his eyes and slowly rubbing the exhaustion out of them. He saw Riley sitting there and instantly sat up. "Is everything okay? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Do you remember where I put the medication for the pain?" Riley asked. She was cradling her broken arm in the other and she looked miserable.

"It's in the living room," Lucas said as he moved to get out of bed. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm in a lot of pain," Riley whimpered as her eyes welled with tears. "I can't sleep. It hurts too much. I forgot to take the medicine before I went to sleep."

"Let me go get them for you," Lucas said before quickly rushing out of the bedroom. Before Riley knew it, he was standing in front of her with the little bottle that held her pain medication. "Here we go. It says to only take one."

"Thank you so much," Riley smiled at her boyfriend and then took the little bottle from him. She accepted the glass of water he handed her and quickly took the medication. Once she finished she turned to get comfortable in the bed. She gestured for Lucas to lay down with her and he was instantly by her side.

"It's going to be okay," Lucas promised.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, turning to look up at him.

"I'm right here. We are going to get through this together, just like everything else in life. I will be here every step of the way," Lucas promised.

"In sickness and in health?" Riley asked and then instantly blushed. "I mean, you know, I just meant."

"In sickness and in health," Lucas promised. The two shared a kiss filled with love and comfort. Riley rested her head on Lucas's chest and he held her close. He ran a finger over her cast in a comforting manner and then placed a kiss on the cast. The two were not married yet, they were not even engaged. They both knew it was in their future though. They were not gambling people, but they knew it would happen within the next year or two. The two were ready to take on whatever life threw at them. Whether it was a broken arm or a bad day, as long as they had each other it would be okay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 27**

"Come on Austin! You can do it!" Riley encouraged her one year old son.

"Just take a few steps," Lucas added.

The two were kneeling in front of their small son. He was holding on to the coffee table and staring at his mom and dad with a curious look on his face. They were both gesturing for him to walk in their direction and cheering words of encouragement. For the last few weeks, Riley and Lucas had been trying to get their son to take his first steps. He was walking, but only if he was holding on to the coffee table. They knew it was only a matter of time. They knew that they were just days away from him taking his first steps.

"He's never going to walk," Riley sighed as she watched Austin drop onto his butt.

"He will," Lucas insisted. "He just has to do it on his own time. It will happen."

"I hope we are both here when he does it," Riley said.

"If not, then it can be recorded. This is going to be a huge moment for him," Lucas smiled at his son. He was crawling over and Lucas lifted him into his arms.

"He's getting so big," Riley sighed as she grabbed onto her son's hand.

"I can't believe he's already one years old," Lucas agreed.

"Where is the time going?" Riley asked, resting her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Let's just enjoy every moment of it," Lucas insisted.

"As long as I have you and Austin, I will," Riley promised.

"I love you," Lucas smiled down at his wife. Riley looked up and smiled.

"I love you too," Riley said before leaning up and kissing her husband. The parents then turned to face their son, who was gurgling happily. "And we love you Austin Friar."

"We love you so much," Lucas promised. They leaned forward and planted tons of kisses on his face. Austin let out a giggle and then soon all of them were laughing. These were the moments they lived for. These were the moments they were going to cherish forever.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"What are you doing over there, Austin?" Riley asked. She was in the middle of cooking dinner and saw her son looking at the coffee table curiously. Suddenly, he pulled himself up and Riley smiled. She stirred the sauce in the pot and then turned back to face her son. He lifted one hand off the table and Riley's eyes widened. "Lucas!" Riley called out. "Lucas! Get out here now!"

"What? What's the matter?" Lucas rushed into the living room.

"I think Austin's about to walk," Riley said as she rushed around the counter and kneeled in front of her son.

"Really?" Lucas asked, eyes wide as he turned to face his son. He kneeled down next to his wife and turned his attention to his son.

"Austin, baby. Come to momma," Riley encouraged. She stretched her arms out and Austin seemed like he was considering his options. He let go of the table with his other hand. He started to wobble and Riley and Lucas both held their breath. After a second, Austin put one foot in front of the other and then proceeded to take his first steps. Riley lifted her hand to cover her mouth and felt her eyes well with tears. "Lucas," Riley whispered. "He's walking."

"I can't believe it," Lucas whispered. He was completely in awe at what was happening in front of him. His son was taking his first steps and this was a moment he knew that he would never forget.

"Oh baby," Riley whispered as she scooped her son up into her arms and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"That was amazing," Lucas whispered as he ran a hand over the top of his sons head. "You did it, Austin. You walked."

"Another one of those moments we will remember for the rest of our lives?" Riley asked, turning to smile at her husband.

"Without a doubt," Lucas nodded. He wrapped his arm around his wife as they watched their son start to walk back to his toys.

It did not matter that the tomato sauce was burning in the kitchen. The two of them were experiencing a moment that they would cherish for the rest of their lives. Getting to see their son take his first steps filled their hearts with a love they would always have. He was growing up right before their eyes. He was their greatest accomplishment. This was one of their favorite memories. This was a memory they would always remember.


	28. Chapter 28

**So many chapters in just a few days! I've been feeling so inspired and so many ideas have been flowing. I want to keep the Rucas magic alive! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 28**

Fourteen year Riley Matthews stood in front of her mirror and smiled wide. Her pink sundress was beautiful and classy. Her gray sweater was comfortable but cute. She had on her brown boots to pull the outfit all together. Running her fingers through her hair, she let out a happy sigh. Tonight was her first date with Lucas. Well technically it was her second first date with Lucas. It had been about a week since the two decided to make things official at the ski lodge and now they were finally going on a date. She was so excited. She was ready to take this next step in her relationship with Lucas.

"Riley!" Topanga called out. "Lucas is here."

"You got this Matthews," Riley smiled at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her purse off the dresser and rushed out of her bedroom. Walking into the living room, she smiled wide. Lucas was standing in the doorway with Cory staring him down. "Hey."

"Hi," Lucas smiled. He swore his heart stopped because Riley was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hey," Riley blushed.

"Okay," Cory groaned because he knew this could go on forever. "Go out before I change my mind. Have her back by ten."

"Bye guys. See you later," Riley waved at her mom and dad before following her boyfriend out the door.

"How did she grow up so fast?" Topanga asked, leaning into her husband's side.

"I don't know," Cory shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Movie night?" Topanga asked. With Riley on her date and Auggie at a sleepover, the two had the apartment to themselves for the first time in a long time.

"Sounds perfect," Cory agreed before following his wife to the couch. He was eager to spend a quiet night at home with his beautiful wife.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"I figured pizza was the best choice," Lucas smirked when the two sat down at a pizzeria.

"Pizza is always a great choice for me," Riley insisted.

"So here we are," Lucas smiled.

"Here we are," Riley nodded with a smile. Lucas reached across the table and grabbed on to her hand. Riley swore that she felt sparks between the two of them. Her stomach was twisting with nerves but the good kind of nerves.

"Do you remember when we first tried to be a couple?" Lucas asked, a chuckle in his voice.

"We were so awkward!" Riley laughed.

"You could fit a whole other person in between us when we held hands," Lucas smirked.

"I think we rushed things," Riley said.

"Maybe a little," Lucas agreed.

"I don't want to rush anything this time. I don't want anyone to tell us who we should be and what we should do," Riley said. "I want to go at our own pace. I want to build our relationship. I want to continue to build our communication."

"I want that too," Lucas nodded. "I want to be Riley and Lucas. I want to be the couple that we are, not the one anyone else wants us to be."

"I think we are off to a great start," Riley smiled.

"And it's only going to get better," Lucas promised. Riley knew that he was right. The two were headed towards a relationship that would mean the world to them.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Are we going to be all cutesy and feed each other ice cream?" Riley teased. The two were walking down the streets of New York City, ice cream in hand.

"Here," Lucas gestured for her to face him and scooped up some of his ice cream. Riley let out a giggle and ate the ice cream that he was offering him. She let out a laugh and it was so contagious that he started to laugh too. Riley took a scoop of her ice cream and fed her boyfriend. They were standing on the side of the street, laughing that random by passers stopped to smile at the young couple. They looked like best friends and a genuinely happy couple.

"We are such a cheesy couple," Riley giggled.

"I think the word happy is the one I would use," Lucas insisted.

"You want to walk around a little bit?" Riley asked.

"With you? Always," Lucas nodded.

Riley smiled as she walked side by side with her boyfriend. She was worried that things may be awkward between the two of them. She was worried that they would have a hard time transitioning into a couple. She was happy to be proven wrong. It felt like they were made to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Everything was so natural and calm between the two of them. They could walk in comfortable silence or talk about the most random things. She knew that this was the beginning of something amazing. She knew that this was only the beginning for them.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"Hey Riley?" Lucas asked. The two were standing by her front door and she looked up to smile at him.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

"Remember how on our first date I said there were some moments you would remember for the rest of your life?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. She smiled because she remembered him then saying that was a moment he would always remember.

"This is another one of those moments. I am always going to remember how beautiful you look and how perfect this whole night was," Lucas said. Riley blushed and bit her lip.

"Me too Lucas," Riley nodded. Lucas leaned down and Riley felt her heartbeat start to quicken. She leaned forward to meet him halfway and their lips connected. Their kiss was sweet and perfect. When they pulled back, the two smiled at each other.

"Good night princess," Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Good night Lucas," Riley whispered. She watched him walk down the hallway and she smiled to herself. Best second first date ever.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so terrible. I feel so bad for leaving you hanging and not updating this story in a while! I am trying to find moments that I think are perfect for the two of them and sometimes have a hard time coming up with good ones! Thank you for sticking with me and I will try to be more consistent with this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 29**

"You want to do what?" Riley asked, raising a curious eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I think it could be fun!" Lucas exclaimed. She saw the excited look on his face and knew that he genuinely meant it.

"You think that's fun?" Riley asked, leaning against her locker.

"It could be a fun bonding experience for us as a couple," Lucas insisted.

"You do realize I am probably one of the klutziest people you will ever meet, right?" Riley asked.

"I do," Lucas nodded and laughed. "Come on, Riley. Give it a chance." She saw the pleading look in his emerald green eyes and knew that she was about to cave. Once she looked into his eyes, her knees always felt like jelly and she had a hard time standing strong.

"Couples who run together, stay together right?" Riley asked, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Right," Lucas nodded and then leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend of two years.

"I guess we are going for a run then," Riley winced.

"It's going to be fun," Lucas insisted.

"Do we get cake after?" Riley asked.

"That kind of defeats the purpose of working out," Lucas smirked.

"I am going to need some motivation to get me through this exercising thing," Riley insisted.

"What about if I say I love you?" Lucas asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I mean I guess that's motivation enough," Riley teased.

"And we can get cake afterwards," Lucas laughed.

"Now that's more like it!" Riley exclaimed.

"I've never been so jealous of cake," Lucas smirked.

"Oh please. You know I love you way more than I could ever love cake," Riley promised. She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you too," Lucas smiled and kissed her once more.

 **. .GMWRUCAS.**

"I am never running again," Riley panted as she bent over and placed her hands on her legs. She was taking deep breaths to try and catch her breath.

"You did great, babe!" Lucas encouraged. Riley lifted her head and glared at him. She knew that she was terrible at working out. They had to stop at least three times because she needed a minute to catch her breath.

"How are you not more out of breath?" Riley asked, surprised by how unaffected he was by their run.

"I kind of run three miles a day," Lucas innocently shrugged.

"You what?" Riley asked, quickly standing up and then wincing at the cramp she got in her ribcage.

"I like to work out," Lucas said. Riley let her eyes roam over her body and knew that she should not be surprised. He was in great shape and definitely looked like someone who enjoyed working out.

"Well I am never joining you again," Riley groaned. "I love you but I do not love running."

"You looked great out there," Lucas insisted.

"I looked ridiculous," Riley said.

"You still looked beautiful to me," Lucas promised and then leaned forward to kiss her.

"If you keep complimenting me like this you may just get me to come out running again," Riley laughed.

"How about that cake?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think I can walk," Riley groaned. Lucas laughed and then turned around. He gestured for Riley to jump onto his back. She shrieked and then jumped onto his back for piggy back ride. "You really are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Anything for my princess," Lucas insisted. Riley leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Onward to the chocolate cake!" Riley exclaimed and then pointed in the direction of their favorite bakery.

"Yes ma'am," Lucas laughed and then carried her off in the direction of the cake. Riley loved that her boyfriend would be willing to carry her anywhere. He made her feel like the most special girl in the world and like she really was a princess. She rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled. Maybe this whole running thing was not so bad after all.


End file.
